Digimon World Cyber Chaos
by Delfim the Black kitsune
Summary: Me and Noirrenamon are at it again. If you are familiar with Rize and Fall of Tamers, this is a new take, with a smaller cast, less people involved. So answer me this:What happens when the chosen ones are not just someone dropped in the situation but are actually pros in a game based on that world?3 champions are going to answer that.With help from Ariieya from Deviant Art.
1. Chapter 1

**Sergey:** Sorry that we didn't upload before, we have been trapped in reality too much.

 **Delfim:** You are probably wondering why we stopped our last fic, the Rise and Fall of Tamers. Well that is because… let's blame Glint.

 **Sergey:** Robert gave up too, and the people that served as models for the characters ditched us.

 **Delfim:** So we decided to start anew, with a smaller crew but no smaller effort to bring you the best fanfic we can.

 **Sergey:** We don't promise anything but if it fails… we blame Glint.

 **Delfim:** So the premise is similar to Rise and Fall, but with a smaller cast of main characters and with a more defined story life.

 **Sergey:** The reason we are doing this similar to Rise and Fall is because we haven't given up on the idea… and we are too lazy to come up with original stuff.

 **Delfim:** So here it is.

 **Chapter 1 Fuck it, we are the chosen ones.**

"The New Digidestined, called together to follow the footsteps of the original Digidestined, now stand here to fight against the infamous trio that is known for bringing Chaos and Destruction." Yells the announcer over the roaring crowd. "But will they be able to tackle the SDA, known for their unprecedented record in the arena. LET'S FIND OUT!"

In one of the locker rooms, eight kids were all excited.

"Alright guys, this is what we have been waiting for, we are going in there, beat those three and claim the tittle!" yelled one of them, who had brown hair, white goggles and dressed exactly like Tai.

"This one is in the bag, we are eight guys who have all reached Mega, there is no way we can lose to them!" said the Matt-look-a-like.

"But I heard they have yet to be defeated." Said a Mimi clone. "They did all the events of the arena and even went against Chaosmon!"

"Yes, but that is the thing, they probably are used to fighting against a small number of powerful enemies." Said the Izzy fan. "They won't know how to beat 8 powerful enemies."

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this." Said the Sora impersonator.

"Me too." Said Kari's copy.

"I think we can do it." Said T.K. "If anything else fails, we have Omnimon!"

"That's the spirit!" yelled Tai. "Let's go!"

On the other locker room, three people were utterly bored. One was sitting at a table, typing in her computer. Another was laying on one of the benches listening to music with earpieces and the last was playing around with his phone.

"Is it time yet?" asked the one fiddling with the phone.

"Not yet, give it a few more minutes." Said the girl by the computer.

"They could really hurry the presentation along, we all know who is going to win." Said the one listening to music. "And can't we have a break? 7th match in 3 days, when are they gona quit? By the way, who are we fighting again?"

"The New Digidestined." Answered the girl.

"Again?" asked the one playing with the phone, incredulous. "Didn't we beat those guys yesterday?"

"No, those were the Digidestined Reborn. Apparently people think that throwing the same tactic at us multiple times will work. Talk about insanity." She then closed the computer. "Well, it's time."

The other two got up lazily, almost like they weren't into it, and made their way to the door.

The arena was packed to the brim. It always was in these events, the dispute for the tittle in the open challenge week where any team could challenge the current holders of the tittle for the tittle itself.

That was one of many new events of the game. Yes everything here was part of an immersive virtual reality game called Digimon World Online, a huge success that drew fans all over the world to enter play it, with a story mode that allowed people to visit the famous anime story lines, a vs mode where people could battle against each other, Digi-cafés where people could relax, a farm system where everyone had a farm to have their digimons in…

And, of course, the arena. With it's many events such as facing legendary digimon, team battles and tittle matches such as this one, it drew quite a crowd of both those that were fans of the teams themselves and those that just wanted to enjoy a good match.

"So Ladies and Gentleman!" yelled the announcer. "Without further delay, here are the New Digidestined!"

The Eight Children came out, each accompanied by a mega digimon: Tai had a Wargreymon, Matt with his Metalgarurumon, T.K. with Seraphimon, Kari with Ophanimon, Mimi with Rosemon, Sora with Hououmon, Izzy with Herculeskabuterimon and Joe with Vikemon.

"Aren't they a sight to be seen. They even dressed as the digidestined everyone!" yelled the announcer. "And here are the champions and current holders of the title: The SDA!"

Three people casually walked into the arena with no digimon with them:

The first one had brown hair, wore a red tuxedo-like open shirt, a cream t-shirt and a black tie. We wore light grey pants buckled with a black belt and black sneakers. He looked relaxed, arms on his pockets and no concern whatsoever. His name was Sergey.

The second was blond, coming from the right and looked cocky, as if he knew he was going to win. He wore a black t-shirt with a white stripe going from the neck to the arms and down. He wore camouflage pants and military boots. His name was Delfim.

The last one was a girl, coming from the left looking positively bored, chewing on a pocky stick. She had black hair that fell around her head but left the face exposed, a black jacket with many pockets, a white t-shirt filled with pink horizontal stripes, dark blue pants, black shoes that laced up to her upper ankles and black socks. Her name was Aria.

"Are you serious?" asked the Tai look-alike. "These are the famous SDA? These guys?"

"They don't even know us!" said Delfim in mock hurt. "And they look like the first season chosen ones! That is just adorable."

The New Chosen Ones were clearly upset with this comment.

"Delfim, stop riling up the competition." Said Aria as she flicked her hair aside. "They don't have a single digimon worth two damns, probably silver tamers."

"And this is why I hate Open Week Title matches." Said Sergey as he stepped forward. "Aren't you guys a bit over your heads? This is a challenge for the tittle, not practice mode."

"Oh yeah? Well we are eight, and you are just three. Even if you bring in Megas, we have the advantage."

"Yeah, about that." Said Sergey as he scratched his head. "You guys really are silver tamers. Well the thing is… we, and I mean all three of us, are platinum tamers."

"Oh yeah, and what does that mean?" asked the Matt look-alike.

It was Aria that answered: "It means that, unlike you, we can each bring 3 digimons to the field of battle."

"In other words kiddos…" continued Delfim, his grin getting bigger. "You are the ones in dipshit, as it is nine of us against seven of you."

"Seven?" asked the Kari clone, confused.

"Everybody get ready…" yelled the commentator, though largely ignored by the participants.

"What do you mean seven? There are eight of us!" yelled the Izzy-looking one.

"Are you sure?" asked Delfim.

"BATTLE START!"

As soon as that yell was heard, a shadow flew from the passage behind the three tamers up into the sky and with a yell of "TERRA DESTROYER!" threw a massive dark ball at Wargreymon, who was too stunned to avoid and the attack hit him right in the face, exploding and sending him flying into the wall behind him.

As the shadow landed right next to Delfim, revealing to be a Blackwargreymon x, Delfim just said "Funny, I count seven of you now."

The Matt one pointed forward and yelled "Go MetalGarurumon!"

MetalGarurumon poised to strike until a giant flash of light hit him, sending him crashing right next to WarGreymon.

"When it comes to guns, I find that size matters." Said Aria as right from behind her a massive Rusttyranomon walked out of the hole.

"Oh yeah? Well if size is what you want, then size you will get! Vikemon!" yelled the Joe copy.

But before Vikemon could go far, a serpent went and bit his arm. As he yelled in pain, the serpent pulled the arm towards a falling blade that cut right through it, eliciting a pain filled roar.

"Now I couldn't let you guys have all the fun." Said Sergey. "Mervamon, finish the big fat joke of a Viking."

Mervamon cocked her serpent hand back before lunching it straight at Vikemon, getting him by the head.

"No, Herculeskabuterimon you have to help him!"

The big beetle went as fast as he could to reach his friend only to be stopped by a claw that just stretched from the darkness and hit him right in the face.

"No no, the beetle has other concerns right now." Said Aria as Diaboromon peeked out. "Be a dear and let your digimon die would you, I need just a bit more bug type experience to evolve it into an Armageddomon."

Izzy cringed as Diaboromon lost no time jumping on top of Herculeskabuterimon and clawing away at it.

"Enough! Rosemon make it stop!" yelled Mimi frantically.

Rosemon however decided to be cautious and that was the only reason why she survived three dark fox spirits coming at her.

"Damn, she saw you Laurelene, you got to work your stealth." Said Delfim.

From a shadow behind Rosemon, a figure emerged only enough to slice at her legs. Rosemon yelled in pain as it fell to her knees before a blade was poised at her neck.

In front of her was a Kuzuhamon, but not a normal one: it was a Kuzuhamon blade mode, and she looked positively sadistic.

"Do I? Cause I think this one is done." Said Kuzuhamon as she chopped off the Rose by the bud… literally as the head was sent rolling back only for the entire body to turn into an unharmed Palmon.

"NO!" yelled Mimi as she ran to her partner.

"Enough! Let's go, Seraphimon!" yelled T.K.

But Seraphimon didn't get far as he felt something hit him on the side, an electric current going through him and his body paralyzing.

The culprit revealed himself soon enough: This digimon was weird: The body looked like a dark dragon with a red scarf that went behind his back and made for wings. Also his tail ended in what looked like a double edged medieval bardiche. Finally, the weirdest part was that his arms and legs were not like his body, instead were made of a blue electric like thing that kept changing form, undulating in weird ways. In the right wrist, he had a ring attached to it. On the left claw, he had a black belt the same way Agumon has his red ones and a similar ring on the wrist. His legs ended in pointy ends, as if always ready to spring as he flexed his claws meanicingly.

"You couldn't wait, could you Juukyakumon?" asked Aria with a smirk.

"What is that? I have never seen that digimon." Said T.K.

"And you probably won't see another again." Said Aria. "This is my own creation which the admins allowed me to create and animate after I presented them with the project. I am the first to have him and let's just say your angel won't last long against him."

"We will see, Seraphimon, get rid of him!"

Seraphimon launched a "Seven Heavens" but the Juukyakumon just disappeared from view. Before he knew what was going on, a voice said from behind him "Ampere Rage!"

His front exploded with slash marks across his chest. But before he could scream the same pain came from the back as he reappeared in his front. Seraphimon fell down, looking at the back of the digimon that beat him so effortlessly, and turned back into Patamon.

"Oh no SERAPHIMON!" yelled T.K.

"Ophanimon heal them, quickly!" yelled Kari.

"Not so fast sis!" yelled a voice as one of Ophanimon's wings was slashed. Ophanimon yelled as she turned around to meet a Lilithmon.

"Lilith, finish that one quickly, we don't want any healers on their side." Said Sergey.

"Oh why? I want to play a bit!" whined Lilith as she took a whip from nowhere. "Especially now that I have a new move."

"Let her have her fun, Sergey." Delfim said with a smirk. "The other team is practically done. Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Vikemon, Rosemon and Seraphimon are done, besides we should focus on that Hououmon up there, since HerculesKabuterimon is just about…" Just as he said that, Diaboromon snapped the neck of the big bug, turning it back to Tentomon. "Ah, never mind, the chicken is the only one left."

Hououmon flew why high, trying to avoid all the battle that happened beneath. If she could stay sharp, she might be able to…

"Hey birdy, you aren't thinking of running away, are you?" asked a voice that made her freeze and turn. Standing in a green circle in mid-air, a Sakuyamon stood before her. "Remember the rules, no leaving the arena in the middle of a battle."

"You think you can take me alone?" asked Hououmon, angry. "My holy power will destroy you!"

"Holy power?" asked Sakuyamon with a smirk. "Well then, let's change into a more proper form. SAKUYAMON SIDE DIGIVOLVES INTO…"

Light surrounded the digimon as it changed. Before Hououmon now stood a Miko wearing a golden fox mask.

"Sakuyamon Miko mode! Now let's see your holy power damaging me!"

Hououmon started to sweat. Even she knew that Sakuyamon's Miko mode was untouchable by holy powers. "Ha, but you can't attack me either! Holy powers like yours won't work against me."

"True, but I have more than just holy powers in this form. I still have my previous powers like this one, _Spirit Strike!"_

Four spiritual foxes came from Sakuyamon. Hououmon squawked in fear as she turned to flee from this attack, but it kept following her.

Just as she looked back to see the spirits coming at her, she didn't see Sakuyamon fly to her front and yell " _Fox Drive!"_

Blue flames erupted from Sakuyamon and hit Hououmon dead on. This surprised Hououmon until she realized the flamed were not allowing her to go forward, meaning she had no way to escape the…

The fox spirits hit her hard, she yelled as she fell down.

"Not yet! _Thunder kick!"_ Yelled Sakuyamon as she jumped just a bit before falling rapidly, foot striking out filled with lightning, and hit Hououmon dead in the face. Hououmon turned back to Biyomon.

"Well then I guess that's a… oh are you serious?" asked Sakuyamon as she landed where the others where.

The reason for her irritation? Well Lilithmon decided to have fun with her prey, meaning she tied her up with ropes in a clearly sexual bondage way. Poor Ophanimon even had a rope pulling in between her legs. Not to mention the wooden horse beneath her grinding into her realistic (considering she is a digimon) pussy. And all that with a gag ball in her mouth and her ass exposed was whipped red and she was crying.

"Say you love it, you dirty whore!" yelled Lilithmon as she hit again.

"Sergey… you had Aria messing with Lilith's programing right?" asked Delfim.

"What gave it away?" asked Sergey.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that _Bondage Love_ is not an official Lilithmon's attack. She has Darkness Love but it's nothing like this."

"… you guys are the worst." Said Sakuyamon as she went back to regular Sakuyamon, drawing the attention of Sergey.

"Oh hey Rena, didn't see you there." Said Sergey, with a few drops of sweat running down his head. "We were just… you know…"

"AHAHAHAHAH YOU MAKE SUCH SWEET SQUEALS!"

"Enjoying the show?" asked Rena.

"Can it sis, let them have their fun." Said Kuzuhamon as she stepped out of the shadows. "Besides, we all know that that slut is enjoying it."

"Of course she is! Lilithmon just loves to do this kind of stuff!" huffed Rena.

"Not who I was referring to…"

At this point, Ophanimon yelled loudly, her body tensing so much it looked like she would snap in half. Then she fell down, exhausted, before devolving back into Salamon.

"… did she just?" asked Delfim.

"Yes." Answered Aria with a roll of her eyes. "She just came, and it was so powerful that she blacked out."

"Oh, I'm so getting the video of this battle once we are done, that is one scene I want to show my grandkids one day." Laughed Delfim.

"This is the end!" yelled Tai.

"Yeah, we practically annihilated your team. It is done." Said Sergey.

"Hum… Sergey look behind them." Said Delfim, a bit surprised.

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon had just burst through the wall, both sporting some scars but still alive and kicking.

"… you think they are gona do it?" asked Aria.

"For them to be so confident, yeah they will." Said Delfim.

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon started to shine and then fused. Soon Omnimon stood where they once were.

"Nothing can stop Omnimon!" yelled Tai. "Get them!"

Omnimon lost no time pulling out a " _Garuru Canon!"_ on Rusttyranomon, who was too surprised to dodge, the blast exploding in his chest. He then whipped his Grey Sword and defended a strike from Juukyakumon before cutting into him, making him yell and fall back, clutching his chest.

Kuzuhamon also tried a fast strike, but Omnimon turned around and yelled " _Sword of Ruin!"_ and made a cross with his blade, which exploded in her face and send her rolling back. He then jumped forward, avoiding Diaboromon's " _Web Wrecker"_ Before firing his Garuru Canon to his face.

Omnimon then sidestepped a " _Black Tornado"_ Before stabbing Blackwargreymon in the back, sending him crashing to the ground. Mervamont tried to attack him from behind gut he turned and blocked the blade. As the serpent head tried to bite Omnimon, he shoved the garurumon inside of It's mouth and shot, blasting the arm of Mervamon before slicing it's stomach.

Finally he turned to Sakuyamon, who took a defensive pose. He ignored that and made a dash to her. Sakuyamon yelled " _Talisman Sphere!"_ but Omnimon ignored that and kept attacking with his Grey Sword. The shield started to show cracks little by little until it exploded and sent Sakuyamon back.

Then he yelled in pain as a claw pierced his back. But without losing his footing, he turned around and slashed at Lilithmon before blasting her right in the chest.

"HA, see I told you, no one can beat Omnimon." Yelled Tai.

"Well I am a bit disappointed." Said Sergey, crossing his arms. "No Omega sword, No Omega Canon or Omega Blast. Basically none of Omnimon's most powerful attacks, which means that it's a newbie. So disappointed."

"Wait what?" asked Matt. "How can you say that? We just beat you guys!"

"Really?" asked Delfim. "Cause you are not very good with math are you. I told you there were nine of us. You only beat eight."

Omnimon looked around, not finding his last opponent. Then an angelic voice sounded from above: " _Moon Dance!"_ As he looked above a silhouette danced in front of the moon. As she did, the various Mega's that were down started to get up without a scratch.

Then the figure fell from above and landed graciously on the ground, revealing it to be a Dianamon.

"See Dianamon is not in my party just to for being a kick ass girl…" said Delfim. "But also for healing and boosting other digimon. So let me ask you a question, my friend: how are the odds now?"

Omnimon looked around in horror as 9 different megas prepared their attacks, all with him on the middle…

"Here is to us!" yelled Delfim. "And another victory."

The three were in a digi-café after the battle, celebrating yet another victory. They sat down at one of the tables in a relaxed matter as each had a drink on their hands.

"Doesn't feel like much of a victory when we keep wining against idiots." Said Aria. "It seems like the tougher teams are waiting for the end of the week, because so far only idiots keep fighting."

"Makes sense." Said Sergey taking a shot of his drink. "Even if someone wins against us, Open week will still be on, so they would have to defend the tittle for the rest of the week. But if they beat us in, say, Sunday, they basically get the tittle as there will be little to no resistance."

"That is cheap, but that is probably what they will do." Said Delfim. "And to think that we still have 4 days of this ahead of us."

"Not looking forward to that." Said Aria. "Told you this tittle was more trouble than it was worth."

The tittle she was referring was "Best Digimon Team" or BDT tittle. It marked the strongest official team of tamers in the game. The teams could be of any member of tamers up to a max of 9 members of any rank. In the last tournament, SDA had won the tournament, despite having the lowest amount of tamers in the group, so now they had to defend the tittle in the Open Week Challenge.

"So hum can I ask you guys why you changed your parties so much?" asked Sergey. "I mean where is Chaosmon, Delfim? And Valdurmon and Sleipmon Aria? What did I miss?"

"Oh that, well I wanted a new thing and decided on Omnimon Zwart, it is a virus dark form of Omnimon." Said Delfim. "So I went and got a Blackagumon and trained it to Mega level while looking for a Blackgabumon. Thing is, they recently released that Omnimon Zwart is getting an x form."

"So you turned Blackwargreymon into his x-form." Completed Sergey.

"Yeah, cause if it is anything like Omnimon, turning Omnimon Zwart into Omnimon Zwart X will cost something around 25000 x-data, while Blackwargreymon and Blackmetalgarurumon only cost 2000 x-data each and when both are in X form and fused they automatically make Omnimon Zwart X, just much cheaper."

"So, where is Blackmetalgarurumon?" asked Aria.

"Well… that is the problem…" said Delfim scratching his head. "You see… the beginner Virus zone is under maintenance."

"Say what?"

"Why?"

"Something about performance issues and improvements to the scene, apparently some kid found a bug in the level that left him stuck to a wall…"

"Ouch." Said Aria. "Been there, done that, definitely something I don't want to repeat."

"Quite." Nodded Delfim. "So they have the level under maintenance. I tried to trade for a Blackmetalgarurumon, but the guy who is willing wants my Chaosmon, and dude it is not worth it."

"Okay, but why didn't you store Blackwargreymon X in the farm and took Chaosmon to the battles?" asked Sergey.

"Two reasons: One, Blackwargreymon needs to be level 70 before I can fuse, and he is at level 68." Answered Delfim. "Second, I am holding Chaosmon for the weekend, when the tough tamers crawl out of their holes."

"Ok, guess that is a good reason." Said Sergey. "How about you Aria?"

"Well, I wanted to try a new team tactic: Rusttyranomon's canon could potentially be more deadly than Sleipmon's attacks. And I really want Armageddomon, he is a very powerful digimon. On the other hand, I am in the same page as Delfim: Leaving the best for last."

"Yeah, no use burning our Ultra Combo before time." Agreed Delfim. "What about you, I heard you were working to get Venusmon, what happened there?"

"Oh, that." Started Sergey. "Well believe it or not, but Venusmon is not worth it."

"What? Are you crazy bro?" asked Delfim.

"No hear me out, she is a great support character, but just not worth the trouble because that is all she is. She has little to no attack power and while she can stop people from fighting against her, she will not fight herself. And while it's cool to have her in the team, your Dianamon is more practical."

"So what now? Any projects in mind?" asked Delfim.

"I would if Digimon would start making more Female Megas. You know those are my kind of Megas."

"Typical." Said Aria as she drowned her drink. "You have to be in it for the girls."

"Well I am a bit guilty of that to." Said Delfim. "My first idea for a Dream team involved Laurelene, Diana and a Lilithmon. But when he got her first, I settled with another Virus mega: Chaosmon."

"Hugh, guys!" groaned Aria.

"Well I don't know about you, but I heard they finally completed the Olympus Twelve set and that there is even a dark digimon attached to it. I don't know about you, but that is my next project."

"I don't know, I might get the new Jupitermon, depends on how he performs." Said Aria.

"Say Delfim, couldn't you call your brother and have him join us?" asked Sergey.

"What?" Delfim looked at him, surprised. "Hum… I guess. I will see what I can do."

"You don't sound very confident, everything alright?" asked Sergey.

"Oh sure, fine." Said Delfim. "Not a problem. Well, when is the next challenge?"

"We will be facing it in 4 hours and they call themselves… The Armor Gods."

"Armor digimon huh?" asked Delfim. "Aren't most like, Adult or Ultimate level of power?"

"With some exceptions, yes." Said Aria. "So I am not expecting much from this group."

"Oh well, I got to go guys." Said Delfim. "Busy day today if I want to be back in 4 hours."

"Good luck." Said Sergey.

"Thanks, have a good day you two!" with that Delfim left the table, going to one of the portals.

"Well I got to go too." Said Aria. "It has been fun, but I want to relax a bit before my next match."

"You mean you have nothing planned right now? I have classes to attend." Groaned Sergey. "Damn Aria you are god damned lucky."

Aria shrugged. "Depends on how you see it. See you in 4 hours." She then walked to the portal.

Sergey sighed. "Well, time for me to leave to…"

*****Character Focus: Delfim*******

As He stepped into the green platform, he pressed a few keys and light enveloped him. "Ah shit!" He swore as he felt himself fall until his feet hit a new platform. "I will never get used to this feeling."

He heard a soft giggle. "I was wondering when you would be back."

Around him, the atmosphere was dark. It was night, the moon was out, and the ground was a dark purple color. A crocked yellow road lead to an old mansion that seemed to come from an old haunted movie.

"Why do dark farms have to be so… generic?" asked Delfim as he started at the person in front of him… or rather, at the digimon in front of him. A tall black fox with purple arm guards and a yin yang sign on each leg. Her yellow animalistic eyes focused on his with a predator gleam.

Her name… was Laurelene.

She just laughed at him. "Why not? It is relatable."

"Meh, I guess. By the way good job on the match." Said Delfim as he hugged her close, playing with her fur. "Not that I thought you would have a problem with it, of course."

Laurelene coed at the attention. "Those poor newbies didn't even know what hit them."

"True." Delfim then sighed. "Sometimes I wished it was just lie old days you know? Me, you, Sergey, Rena, Aria and Yorumon just going around each of the seasons saving the day and having fun. Now it's all about fight this team or fight that team, get this digimon to fuse with that digimon to get that… I don't know anymore."

"Well… if that is the problem…" Laurelene started to slowly walk her fingers up his chest. "Then after open week why don't we do just that? Relive the old days?"

"… yeah I just might…" said Delfim.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The yell startled both who turned to luck at the chuckling Blackwargreymon X. "Oh I am sorry, Lovebirds, am I interrupting your sweet special moment?" he asked sarcastically.

Delfim snorted. "Well yeah, I was just about to take her here on the cold hard floor."

"Oh, see what you just did!" yelled Laurelene.

"As funny as this is, I have to be the devil's advocate. Delfim you have to go!"

"Oh yeah, you are right." Said Delfim, giving one last slap to Laurelene's ass, to her yelping surprise. "See you in my return."

He walked down the road as the two started to argue. Delfim just laughed at the two. He then greeted Dianamon who was sharpening her own weapon. "Nice one, right on time Diana." He also nodded towards a Beelzemon. "Don't worry man, you might make a comeback."

"Delfim!" The voice of Chaosmon echoed as he landed in his front. "We need to talk man."

"Oh not now, Chaosmon, I have to go!" yelled Delfim as he walked past towards the mansion. "I have a play in 30 minutes."

"But I want a challenge!" Chaosmon floated behind him as he walked. "You have been taking Blackwargreymon x and not me to the coliseum and I am getting sick and tired of that!"

"Look man trust me you won't get a challenge right now, we are fighting silver tamers at best yesterday we fought off 4 bronze tamers. This is not a challenge!" Assured Delfim.

"But…"

"Tell you what…" said Delfim, fully turning to face his digimon. "If Aria is right, and you know she usually is, this weekend the big fish are going to pop out of their hiding places. So this weekend I will bust you and Beelzemon out and kick ass."

"Are you serious?" asked Chaosmon.

"Yeah I am serious. So you better get ready, this weekend will be crazy cause even if the strong ones don't come out, we will be swapped with fight requests." Said Delfim. "Now how does that sound."

"Terrific! I look forward to this weekend!" said Chaosmon, looking to the horizon.

Delfim laughed merrily, patting his shoulder. "Yeah man, you and me both. Now I got to go, so you keep things running till I get back okay?"

"Do not worry, I will not fail!"

"Good." Delfim then walked into the mansion. The inside looked just as one would expect: decrepit wooden floor cracked in many places barely covered by a tattered red carpet that seemed to come from the stairs and to never end. The walls were pale blue with part of the paint peeling off. Overall, an abandoned house.

"Wait up!" yelled Laurelene, finally catching up with him. "You meanie, leaving me behind!"

"Sorry, but Barry's got a point, I have to go." Said Delfim. "You good Steve?"

A Skullsatanmon, towering above the two, was about to scream at both but deflated at being caught. "How did you?"

"Barry did it first. You got to step up your game Steve." Said Delfim. "Anyway I need a favor from you: I need you to keep on the lookout for anyone willing to sell the data of a Blackgabumon or any of it's digivolutions. I seriously need that data man."

"Sure thing boss." Said Steve. "I will keep my eyes peeled no problem."

"Good. Then if you don't mind I need to log off." And with that Delfim climbed up the stairs, Laurelene in tow.

Reaching the bedroom, Delfim sighed. Everything was normal with the atmosphere: candle lights, red drapes, even the black wooden coffin…. Wait.

"Why do I have to log off in a coffin?" whined Delfim.

"Because you are the Dark Tamer! Come on, we have been through this every time you log off." Said Laurelene.

"Yeah but it always sucks." He then hugs her by the butt." Having to say good bye to this through a coffin? How lame is that?"

Laurelene licked his face, rubbing her leg in between his legs, then pushed him in, much to his surprise. "Hey!" She then closed the coffin. "HEY, DIRTY TRICK! YOU CAN'T WORK ME UP THAN LEAVE ME HANGING, HEY!" He eventually gave up, bringing the screen and hitting "Log Off".

*******Character Focus: Aria******

Aria walked up to the green portal short after Delfim did and pressed the keys. Just like he did before, she let herself fall, only she did much more gracefully.

"Hum, home sweet home."

What she meant by home meant a futuristic industrial zone. The entire area looked like a grid with entire factories here and there but none like of those today, they all were of a white color with orange lines going through them, none releasing a single cloud of smoke.

"Aria!" A small digimon flew to her. It was a black four legged dinosaur with a red scarf that acted as tiny wings at the same time. "Did you see me? I was all like BAM and he was all like whap and…"

"Yes yes I know Yorumon." Said Aria with a small smile. "But could you keep it down little guy, I want to get a bit of rest."

"OH, but you just got here!" whined the small digimon.

"I know, but all this battles are boring me beyond belief. I just want this week to end. This Open Week Bullshit!" Aria sighed as her hand pulled at her face. "Sorry, I promise that you and I will spend some time, just you and me, have some time for ourselves. Sounds good?"

Yorumon nodded. "You better promise, cause I will hold you to that!"

Aria giggled at his behavior and walked away, with him flying behind her. She nodded at Rusttyranomon, who roared before cracking it's own neck. She also passed by Diaboromon, who seemed to stare at it's own hands, and shook her head in dismay.

"I really have to digivolve that one, too dumb for his own good." Muttered Aria before looking at Valdurmon, flying above the farm. "And you better keep yourself in shape! I will need you this weekend to fuse with Chaosmon for the final battles."

"Do not worry, my liege." A respectful voice boomed sounded near her. When she looked to the front, she saw Sleipmon coming towards her. "We are always ready to serve, do not doubt us."

"I don't, it's just… ugh, this whole thing is pissing me off." She said while rubbing her head. "I'm logging off, I'll be back in 4 hours."

"Very well, my lady." With that he walked off.

Aria walked towards a stairs leading to a large circular building in the same motif as the factories, Yorumon never leaving her trail. As they entered the compound, she spoke in a softer tone "I will meet you on the other side, Yorumon."

"Okay Aria!"

She entered a different room where a single cushioned table with a lid stood in the middle. Without a word, she walked to it, laid in it, and closed the lid. Once inside, she opened the pad, and pressed "Log Off".

*****Character Focus: Sergey*****

Sergey sat there for a few moments as he saw his two teammates leave the area. He sighed to himself. "Maybe Aria was right, maybe we should have waited for Open Week and challenged whoever had the tittle then. I mean, the tournament was fun, but I can see that even they are starting to become weary of this endless battles."

He got up and paid for the drinks. "Need to remind Delfim that he is paying next time." He then proceeded to the platform. "Right, to the farm I go."

"Hold up!"

Sergey turned to see the Tai impersonator he had faced just a few minutes ago. "Can't we do this later kid? I kind of have to be somewhere else."

"How does one become a platinum tamer?" asked the kid.

"Oh, that's it? That's the question?" asked Sergey. "Well first you must become a gold tamer, which before meant you had to basically complete every history mode out there. You can imagine how that was not easy since they are always developing new seasons and such, so yesterday's golden tamers had it easier than today's tamers. Fortunately nowadays all you have to do is complete five seasons." Said Sergey.

"FIVE?"

"Yeah and you cannot repeat, so don't go around doing season 1 over and over, it won't work. Next to become platinum tamer you have to take five boss battles in the arena of your choice and then face the qualifying match for platinum match. Do all that, succeed and boom, you are a platinum tamer."

"Boss battles? That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah, except they are individual battles against megas like Victorygreymon, Chaosmon, your beloved Omnimon, you know usual stuff." Said Sergey with a dismissive wave. "So take plenty of items and prepare for grinding battles cause these guys go tough. Then the qualifying guy will use 3 digimons, one at a time, all megas. They are always different, so I can't help you there, you just have to prepare yourself and hope for the best." Sergey then typed a few keys on the pad before turning once again to the kid. "Okay hope that cleared things for you. Work hard and maybe we will see you in next year's tournament!"

And with that, Sergey was gone, leaving the kid to gape at the space where he was.

Sergey didn't have the most graceful landing, but not the most uncomfortable one either. As he came down from the portal, he fell into the awaiting furry arms of his partner.

"Well, that is quite a reception." Said Sergey, eliciting a giggle from Rena.

Rena the Renamon, his partner. Just like the regular Renamon, she was an anthropomorphic yellow version of Blackrenamon, or was Blackrenamon a black furred version of her?

They were standing on Sergey's farm, which looked like a normal rich guy's country home: big mansion in the middle of a vast property with lots of terrain rattled with god knows what, from training grounds, swimming pools and gardens.

"You kept me waiting." She complained to his hear, making him shiver.

"And I daresay I will have to do it again." Said Sergey as he untangled himself from her arms. "I got classes right now."

"Hugh now?" she growled as she crossed her arms. "Why? You used to spend more time with us before!"

"Yeah well before I wasn't fighting on Open Week." Said Sergey before grabbing her head and kissing hear lips. Once they separated, he said with a smirk "Once this is over, and my classes are over, you and me…"

"Can I join?" a voice sounded from behind them as Mervamon tried to get between them, with her snake arm pushing Rena away.

Who was having none of that. "Hey, back of, I got him first!"

Mervamon, however, didn't miss a beat: "And I am going to finish him."

"That's it you TRAMP!" yelled Rena as she punched the snake head. Mervamon laughed as she, being a mega, hardly felt that, but then yelled when Renamon jumped on her and bit her tits.

"AU YOU BITCH!" with that Mervamon brought out her sword.

"HEY WOW STOP GIRLS STOP!" Sergey yelled frantically, effectively stopping the two. "Okay now no fighting in between the two of you. Rena…" with this he turned to Renamon. "You know I love you so you don't need to feel insecure nor attack anyone. And Minerva…" with that he turned to Mervamon. "You know that pisses the other girls off, why do you keep doing it?"

"But it is fun!" whined the now dubbed Minerva, getting a glare from Rena.

"It's not fun for me, who has to watch the infighting!" said Sergey. Minerva looked down, embarrassed. "So this is what we are going to do: you are going to shake hands, just like little kids, and forget this ever happened."

"Oh come on!" yelled Minerva.

"Do we have to?" asked Rena.

Sergey nodded and both sighed. Turning to one another, Rena turned away and extended her paw, grumbling beneath her breath.

"Don't even think about it!" Rena swore under her breath, _What now?_ "I just said you are to make peace with one another, what were you doing using your snake arm Minerva?"

Rena turned and scowled as she saw the opened mouth of the serpent head near her paw. Minerva giggled before pulling back the snake and reluctantly trusting the other hand.

They awkwardly shook their hands in a firm and tight grip. "Good, now I will be going and I expect there to be no trouble until I return okay? And I mean from both of you!"

The two refused to answer. Fortunately they didn't need to as a sound of another argument sounded far away.

"Oh what now?" asked an exasperated Sergey as he rushed towards her his Lilithmon and a Ophanimon were having an argument.

"You just had to use that attack, didn't you?" yelled Ophanimon, who was peeved beyond belief.

"Well she was just too cute not to do it, besides you are just mad I didn't do it to Seraphimon so you could see him squeal like a little bitch." Answered Lilithmon.

"Absolutely not and you dam know that is not the issue."

"Oh God I knew this was going to happen." Said Sergey as he saw the two arguing. "Look Ophelia if you want to be mad at anybody, be mad at me. I was the one that asked Aria to mess around with Lilith's code and give her that attack."

"My problem is not the attack itself." Said Ophanimon, turning to him. "As explicit as it is, the attack could become useful later on. My problem is the target of said attack. And don't say that it was a matter of targeting a woman, there was a Rosemon in the match."

"But that was Laurelene's target, and you know how she gets when you steal her kills. Besides seeing a version of you squealing so loudly was priceless!"

Sergey face-palmed as the two started to yell at one another but before he could defuse the situation, a voice sounded from above. "ENOUGH! Stop bickering like a married couple and go train yourselves. The next match is in 4 hours and who knows which of us is going on the next match."

The two turned to address who had the audacity to scold them like that but when they saw who it was they paled and left the place. Landing on the ground gracefully, the digimon seemed to be a perfect mix of heaven and hell and looked at Sergey with a kind smile.

"Sorry about that, master. I was not aware that they were fighting until you arrived." Said the new digimon. With six white feathery wings on the right side and six dark leathery wings on the left, a body that seemed divided in half, with one looking completely silky white and the other leathery black. This was Sergey's Mastemon.

"It's alright, Marcia." Said Sergey. "I should have predicted this actually. I knew that she would watch the match and yet I did not predict this."

"To err is human." Said Marcia. "But if it is any consolation, it was a fairly amusing match."

"I found it quite dull. But don't worry, coming this weekend and you will be the one busting heads."

"I can't wait. But that means I better get the rust of these wings of mine." She gave a flap to accentuate this.

"As if you don't keep yourself in shape." Said Sergey with a knowing grin.

"Well, never hurts to be prepared." With that she flew off.

Sergey sighed. "This is how life should be like: spending my days in a place like this just enjoying myself surrounded by beauty." He then shrugged. "But real life is a bitch and I got to get back to it."

"Do you?" He felt the furry arms of Rena wrap around him.

"Yes I do Rena, now let's go, I don't want to be late."

They both entered home, it was spacious and had the quaint summer home feel. "Ha, man this sucks, it's like coming back from vacation and I didn't even enjoy myself all that much."

"You will… later…" said Rena with a wink.

"Oh oh oh, don't do that, you are making it harder for me to leave!" said Sergey. "Damn classes. When will they end?"

They entered a large bedroom with a queen sized bed. The sheets were of a purple color, same as Rena's armguards, and the room was illuminated by one single window that casted a shallow light onto the bed.

"You really are obsessed with that color." Said Sergey.

"What? I like purple!" Defended Rena.

Sergey laid down on the bed, Rena laying right beside him. He then opened the pad and, with one last kiss for Rena, muttered "See you on the other side." Before he pressed "Log Out".

*******Character Focus: Delfim*******

Delfim took of the helmet and the suit that allowed him to enter the game. He was in his own bed, and it was 19:29.

"Okay, got to be there at 20:30, no big deal." He said as he got up and got his phone. "Hey Laurelene."

On the screen, Laurelene appeared, winking at him. "Hurry up, you don't want to be late!"

"I won't!" said Delfim as he walked to a bag near his bed. "Let's see, got the dolls, got the long ass needle, got my home-made fake blood, tattered clothes. Got it all."

"Good, now get going."

"Calm down, still got an hour." Said Delfim as he left the room, cellphone in hand, and went to the kitchen where his mother was, typing on a computer. "Hey mom, where is Boss?"

"Out, where do you think? She can't stay still when she visits us." She answers without even looking. "Finally out of your game I see."

Delfim sighed. "You would if you turned this way but I guess you got work to do."

His mother only hummed in response as she continued to type. Delfim sighed and decided to ask something else. "Dad's not home either?"

"He is busy today. Your brother is watching T.V. though."

Delfim decided to leave the conversation at that and went to the leaving room, where his brother was watching Pokémon.

"Hey Filipe, what's up?"

"Not now, they are getting to the best part!" said Filipe like he was watching a cinema master piece.

Delfim blinked. "The part where Ash fails to be the champion again."

"Shut up! He might do it this time!" yelled Filipe.

"I really doubt it Filipe." Delfim then decided to change the subject. "Look, me and my friends were thinking you could join us in Digimon World Online and in the group, I mean not now in Open Week, but afterwards. It's going to be fun we could get you some awesome digimon like"

"Whatever…" Filipe pays no attention as he continues to watch the show. "Come on Ash, you can do it!"

Delfim just looks at him for a second. "I'm sorry what? _Whatever?_ What do you mean whatever? What's with that attitude?"

"Bro Digimon is so dumb, why do you even play it." Said Filipe.

"Wait Digimon is dumb?" Asked Delfim, his voice rising. "You call a franchise with deep storylines, great characters and awesome designs dumb? Compared to what this piece of crap?" As he said that he pointed to the screen.

Filipe got up, red in the face. "Don't you dare…"

"Oh I see, you can disrespect my shit but I can't disrespect yours?" Said Delfim, mocking his brother. "Tell you what Pokémon is the dumbest shit I have ever seem! Pokémon don't talk, their designs are stupid…"

"STOP IT!"

"And Ash, your so called role model you are always watching, will never make it to the league, because he is just a weak, stupid, whiny little…"

He never finished because at that point Filipe threw a punch at him, one Delfim took without a flinch. He just stood there, fist in his face, eyes locked on his brothers as Filipe realized what he had done and started to tremble.

To this Delfim said only one word.

"… bitch."

Filipe yelled in rage and left the room, leaving Delfim there alone. Delfim took a deep breath and looked down. His mother came in, looking furious.

"What the hell just happened? What did you do?"

Delfim looked at her in the eye and then said "Gave him my opinion, he didn't like it. Tell him that if he disrespects someone, he will get disrespect back."

"Is that what this is about? He insulted your little game didn't he?"

"Mom that is not what this is about!" yelled Delfim. "Filipe was just disrespectful and when I did the same he left crying. He needs to learn that out there things are much worse. Someone would have done much worse."

"That is a bullshit reason and you know it Delfim!" yelled his mom.

Delfim just scowled but didn't answer. He grabbed his bag and left for the door. As he did, His mom yelled "That's right, GO! Go do your play and leave your brother alone!"

Delfim walked the streets in silence. There was a time where both he and his brother where huge fans of digimon. Filipe loved Gallantmon and the Holy Knights, Delfim was more for the Dark and Viral digimon. At the same time, both liked to play Pokémon. Their mother would buy two versions, one for each, and then both would help each other pass through the games…

Until generation 4 of Pokémon.

Delfim had lost all interest in Pokémon. Tired of the same plotline, repetitive scenarios and such. Filipe however got hooked and continued to stay faithful.

Then he started to watch the anime. Many times Delfim tried to have him see a different anime: from Bleach to Naruto, Dragon Ball to Fairy Tail, One Piece to Digimon but no matter what he would always forgo those and go watch Pokémon.

The two brothers grew apart. At one point Delfim actually tried to play one of the newer games of Pokémon just to get back in touch with his brother, but to him it was so… boring and predictable that he gave up half way.

Now the two hardly could talk without there being a shouting match. A match that ended with Filipe in tears and Delfim being scolded for trying to connect.

Delfim finally reached the building. This year's show would be on the old Orpheus, a building left to decay filled with dust, half broken walls and ceiling. It was the ideal place for the theme of this year's theme.

As he entered, his teacher Fraga greeted him. "Ah Delfim there you are, come here come here, you are going to occupy these stairs here, right next to the entry where people come in. Now you don't start right away, play around with the dolls, let the people enter and wonder and only when sufficient people have entered the place can you begin your part okay."

"Got it sir." Said Delfim. "Where can I put the clothes and the fake blood?"

"We have a dressing room in the back, go go go!"

This was a festival called "Jardins Efémeros" or Temporary Garden, though it had nothing to do with it. The festival celebrated theater and performative arts outside of the regular theater, so all kind of shows where put on throughout the city. This year the theme was Madness and for that matter the students of "Cultural Animation" were treating the old Orpheus building as a mad house.

Delfim walked amidst the near naked man, the satanic nuns, and even that one guy that just though he was fishing in a bucket to the dressing room, hoping that at least the performance went well.

*******Character Focus: Aria******

Aria came out of the game and took out the helmet, sighing to herself. Getting out of the suit, she was in nothing but her underwear, so she put on a modest set of clothes before she grabbed her phone where Yorumon was waving, much to her amusement.

"Peeking on me you little pervert?" she asked.

"You did nothing to hide!" he defended himself.

"And you did absolutely everything you could to watch." She completed his words.

"I won't deny my nature." He answered with a smirk.

She slithered the phone back into her pocket as she walked out of her room. Outside a young man dressed in an impeccable tuxedo awaited her, with a tablet in his hands.

"Miss I really suggest you change of clothes a girl of your…"

"Yeah yeah go water the plants Berry." She answered without a care as she walked past him, taking the tablet of his hands as she went.

He deflated and simply followed after her, much to her frustration, but she ignored him as she started to work on the iPad. She lived in a large mansion, so she had lots of time to look over the statistics before she got halfway through. She looked over a few numbers in indignation just as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning my dear." Spoke the cook. "What would you like?"

"A quiet morning, Tiska." Said Aria as she kept readying through the data. "But apparently someone fucked up!"

This shocked the poor butler. "If I may, that is not the proper…"

"Go unscrew the pipe work my dad shoved up your ass and then we can have a talk Berry!" yelled Aria. "As I was saying, one of the companies in which I invested recently took a dive."

"Oh dear, you should leave business things to your father." Said Tiska as she put breakfast in the table.

"As if! He was the one that was all like _You got to be responsible, You got to make decisions, You got to do important choices!_ He wanted me to handle stuff like this, he gave me an account of my own to invest with. And now thanks to one fatal mistake I am about to lose a lot of…" She then reviewed the numbers and smirked. "Maybe not… apparently not all of my investments were total flunks. Thanks to the investment I made on Gaijin I can not only cover the losses from the flunk but gain interest. AH Maybe this is a good morning after all!"

"Oh I am so happy for you dear." Said the cook. "Would you like some eggs with your breakfast?"

"No thanks." Said Aria. "Berry, do I have anything scheduled today?"

"No my lady, but your father…"

"Good, then I will be tanning near the pool. If father wishes to speak with me, he may do so there." And with that, and finishing breakfast, Aria left the kitchen, leaving the butler to shake his head at her.

*******Character focus: Sergey*******

Sergey came to himself and took the helmet off only to cover his eyes. "Damn sun, it's too early!" He then took the suit and walked up to the window, closing the shutters. "Damn too early."

"Told you you should have stayed here." The voice of Rena came from his cellphone which was in his table.

"Give me a break, I have a life here to." Said Sergey as he took his pajamas out and dressed his regular clothes. "Now do me a favor and don't start making lewd sounds in the middle of class again. Last time I almost got kicked out. You are lucky the teacher had a good sense of humor and decided to enter your moan fest."

Rena laughed as she fell back. "Your face was so red when she moaned in your face AHAHAH!"

"Yeah very funny Rena. Seriously don't do that, today's teacher is a dude so it will be a fail either way: I either get kicked out, or he has the same sense of humor and I get a nightmare."

She laughed outright at that. He pulled his bag up to his back and left the room.

He lived closed to the university, 5 minutes tops, to his luck and laziness. On the other hand, he lived alone in the place, which really sucked. Outside of the people at the university, and the friends he had in the game, he had little people to interact with.

He walked to his class. Even if he was close to university, he had an habit to be late to this one teacher's class: Cubert's class. The man was annoying, teaching the history of law and focused on technicalities when in his tests he would only ask about the big picture. In short: a joke.

Plus: he never noticed when someone entered in mid class, or just didn't care as he never took attendance, so Sergey never made the effort to be on time for this class.

"Hey!" he greeted as he sat next to Chris, one of his colleges. "Am I late?"

"The answer to A are you late to class? And B Are you late for anything important? Are, in order, Yes and No." answered Chris, with a smirk. "He is still on about the creation of I don't know what decree."

"Again? Shouldn't we focus on important figures of the history of law today?"

"Does it matter?"

Sergey sighed. "I should have stayed in bed another hour."

*******Character Focus: Delfim*******

As the people left the building, some pale, some freaked out, the actors carefully packed their stuff. Delfim helped around here and there until Fraga came and said "Would you mind come here for a second Delfim, I need to talk with you for a moment."

Delfim shrugged and followed the teacher to one of the empty rooms. The mood was somber in the small and decrepit room, with the teacher staring intently at Delfim's eyes without saying a word while Delfim tried to swallow to no avail.

Finally the teacher spoke. "I will be honest Delfim, I looked at your record and I did not expect much from you. Went a year to Lisbon to take Nuclear Medicine… didn't do a single class." As he said that, he walked around Delfim, looking around the room. "Then 3 years of Nursery… and nothing to speak of…" finally he stopped in his front, facing him again. "And now look at you! The only student of the first year of Cultural Animation in the festival. Nothing but the highest marks, brilliant and creative performances and despite some lacking in manual arts you make up with hard work."

Delfim smiled. Of all the Teachers, Fraga was one he went along with the best. He understood the man right from the start, even as the man told them they were doing it wrong or they were garbage or even not good enough Delfim understood that all he was saying was "you can do better". And now to hear him say that was awesome to say the least.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it."

"But this makes this conversation even harder for me." Continued Fraga, as if he didn't hear him, putting his hands on Delfim's shoulders.

"Hum, pardon me?"

"Now, I heard that you are quite the star in some game."

"Huh, oh yeah, Digimon World Online, what about it?"

"Well, the thing is Delfim… have you ever heard about the expression Addicted to Power?"

Delfim frowned. "Yeah but what does that have to do with it?"

"The expression is a lot more literal than people would like to believe. You see Delfim, people get addicted, but not just substances like drugs or café, but television, the internet, that one music you can't get out of your head, a videogame… everything can have an addicting effect on a person Delfim."

Delfim nodded. "And you are afraid that I am addicted to… the game?"

"You are a brilliant kid… but I have seen kids like you lose themselves in games like these before. They start playing, they dedicate more and more to the game, they forget to do things outside of the game like hang out with their friends, they alienate their real world friends in favor of online friends they don't even know and before you know it you lost the kid."

"Wow wow hey Fraga please!" Delfim yelled as he called his teacher's attention. "First of all yeah I play a lot of DWO, I won't deny, but I made good friends that helped me a lot in some of the work I did along the year. And my colleagues can attest that I have not lost any connection with any of them, or any one from the class of the second and third year, and that I frequently hang out with them."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive." Delfim then added, in a sadder tone. "If anything my brother worries me."

"Your brother? Doesn't he play to?" asked the teacher, confused.

"Well… no… he… he watches Pokémon…"

"I confess that to me they are all the same…"

"Well… it's another show… but it doesn't really matter… the point is… that while I play with other people and am always meeting new folk, he is closing himself more and more in his own little world where all that matters is Pokémon. And my parents they… they don't see it."

"He should see a psychiatrist…"

"He does!" said Delfim, exasperated. "He does, but all he says is that it is a phase and that him, as an autist, develops certain interests that may or may not eventually pass away with time. I don't think they ever will with him!"

Delfim then walks to a wall and pounds it with both of his wrists. "Every time I try to talk with him about something other than Pokémon, he says it's dumb, and then ignores me unless I say something about Pokémon, whether good or bad, which normally leads to us fighting and GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he punched the wall again, this time making a wall in the weak structure.

A calm hand laid on his shoulder, making him turn to the face of his teacher. "One day, you will know what to do. Not now, no not now, and you don't need to know now, that should be your parents job. But if at one point you notice that nothing is working, the answer will hit you. It's how things work with you Delfim."

"You think so?" asked Delfim.

"In matters like this, there is no set answer. I could tell you to force your brother to stop watching or playing or whatever and not even work. I could tell you to ignore it and maybe that would work. When the time comes, you will know what to do."

Delfim drew a deep breath and tried to pull his hands out of the wall… key word tried, as the wall seemed to have closed around his arms. "Hum… teacher… a little help?"

Fraga just laughed. "Not before I take a picture."

"Oh come on really?" asked Delfim, both peeved and amused.

"This one is going on Facebook. _My Student Hulked_!"

"Just get me out of here!"

*****Character focus: Aria*******

Aria laid down on a chair, dressed in a two piece black bikini, tanning in the sun near the clear pool with the cellphone in a table near her.

"No fair, Aria, why can't you tan here?" asked Yorumon.

"The farm is not the type for tanning. The industrial feature doesn't even have a fake sun to tan to. Besides, a tan in the digital world is not equal to a tan in the real world. I need to make it in the real world." She then smirked. "Stop complaining anyway, you get to enjoy the view anyway."

Yorumon stayed quiet after that eyes glued to her, until he turned at the sound of footsteps. "Shoot your father is here! So is your butler!"

Aria didn't acknowledge her partner's warning, she just kept sunbathing without a care.

"MY-MY LADY!" yelled a scandalized Berry, completely red. "That is not a proper bikini to use for a…"

"Stop trying to hide the fact that you play for the other team and leave us, Berry. It's obvious my father has something important to say." Said Aria without missing a beat.

Berry looked at the man, who nodded, and then left. For a moment, silence reigned in between the two, the only sound being Yorumon biting his own nails.

"Aria." The strong voice of his father sounded from behind her. "Why didn't you meet me in my office?"

"Was I supposed to?" asked Aria. "I was busy taking care of my own businesses, which by the way are doing fine thanks for asking."

"Cut the theatrics and your insubordination young lady." Said her father. "I was to inform you that we are to attend a party tonight."

"Another boring fête with your loaded friends and their pigs for sons and bimbos for daughters, no thanks I have to meet my friends for a match of Open Week."

"This is more important than your stupid game!" cut her father, angry. "This is about meeting people of your age and status."

"You mean people loaded." Summarized Aria "Pretty sure most are at least double my age, the rest is still older, no thanks."

"This is not up to debate!" Yelled her father. "You are going to this party young lady!"

Aria stayed quiet for a few seconds then asked "When are we supposed to be there?"

"In three hours, why?"

"Well, too bad, cause you see in two and a half hours I will meet with the directors of the Calajima, a company that suddenly flunked, to see why and if I should sell my share of the company. The meeting will be extensive and I will not be in the mood for parties afterwards, as you might imagine."

Her father turned red with rage. "Aria, why do you avoid this things? You are always playing those silly useless games with those low class friends of yours when this is the time to make strong partnerships, alliances, and start building your empire like I did! So why don't you avoid this gatherings?"

"Why do you force them? Am I not a responsible daughter? Am I not a daughter worthy of your pride?" At this Aria got up to face her father. "I went to school, got nothing but the best grades, became the best student there was, got scholarships, completed university while also maintaining various associations with several companies to the point that I could by my own house and live independently and I only live with you because I want to, don't you understand?"

Her father stood silent as Aria spoke to him, immobile.

"But then, you force things like this on me: parties that have no purpose, meetings with your friends and their obnoxious sons, gatherings of high society. Dad I am too young to like or even want this stuff." She then turned away from him, grabbing her cellphone. "I want to be with people of my age, do stuff they do, have fun. This is why I play DWO so much, cause I get to have fun, even if it is with people you deem _low class._ And you know what? I would rather take any of these low class as a partner in any business in life and to any party than any guy I have met at your stupid gatherings!"

"Aria!"

Aria didn't acknowledge her father's call, she turned and left the pool, cellphone in hand and leaving her father behind.

*********Character Focus: Sergey********

"Pfew, finally, I almost fell asleep back there." Admitted Sergey as he got out.

"You mean you didn't?" asked his friend, surprised before laughing.

"Mister Sergey!" his teacher called, making him turn to his teacher. "A word please."

"Hum… okay." Said Sergey as he stayed behind, albeit cringing his teeth. No one wanted to be left alone in class with a teacher, and this one was even worse.

"Take a seat." He said pointing to a seat in his front. Sergey sighed and sat down.

The teacher than sat at the desk. "I heard that Professor Kimble gave you quite the assignment."

Sergey blinked. Professor Kimble was an awesome teacher who used to bring the students to real courts so they could see pros in action and give them details of real cases. In a recent assignment she gave each the details of a case with some people having the job of being the defense attorney and others having the job of being the prosecution. Then she put them in pairs and had them had a real life court in class with each side calling imaginary witnesses which were represented by people who knew the roles and played the parts.

In other words, it was awesome.

"Yeah, it was really cool." Sergey didn't know where Cubert was getting at.

"Fun little case you had to play with, Ribert's triple murder." Continued the teacher. "I heard you played prosecutor."

"That's right I did." Said Sergey. "Won the case to."

"And with an unusual method. You were able to prove not that he was there and had the blood of all three but that he had the intimate desire to kill all three through the psychological analysis and profile and recreation of the crime scene paying no attention to the forensic evidence but to the witnesses only."

Sergey frowned. He really was getting ticked off at his teacher's persistence on this matter. "Sir, what is this all about?"

The teacher looked at him, incredulous. "Really Sergey? Ribert's last name didn't ring a bell?" He then got up from the table. "Quite a cold way to go after my brother's case."

Sergey clenched his fists. Was that it? Was he pissed that miss Kimber choose his brother's case? Then why was he the only one held back? "Sir, I merely followed the facts…"

"Oh come now, Sergey, you painted my brother as if he was a satanic moronic monster."

"Which he was! According to the testimonies your brother was easily fooled into believing in things like if you hit your head on a wall you will get smarter and he killed chicken not to eat but to cover himself in their blood."

"My brother had a mental disorder…"

"Yes, but that does not discredit his actions for he was independent and self-sufficient, therefore responsible for his own actions in the eyes of the law. His place is in jail like it happened in trail."

"No, you ware only seeing your side of the picture cause you wanted to win the case, you don't see what happens when you win and the lives you destroy."

"Teacher this was a simulation, the real trial passed and your brother was convicted. I am not the one you should cry to." Said Sergey as he meant to get up.

But his teacher grabbed him by his shoulder. "You are right, my brother was convicted for life, and now he rots, and you know what?" He then looked deep in Sergey's eyes and said "By the same method you used."

Sergey just shook him off and left the room, his teacher watching him leave.

********Later*******

"And then the guy is like _By the same method you used_ " imitated Sergey as they sat down at the café, after another victory in the game. "I mean his brother killed three teenage girls just cause none wanted to date him and though he was a looser… and he bathed in chicken blood, and now it's my fault he got convicted?"

"Dude he probably just remembered how it happened and opened old wounds." Said Delfim. "Imagine if it was your brother that did it, you would be pretty messed up too."

"Maybe you are right, but all this situation bugs me to no end." Said Sergey. "I mean the guy talks about lives destroyed but he forgets that his brother killed 3 girls. What about that girls' families huh?"

"Dude I am totally with you on that one. There is no easy answer." Said Delfim as he laid back with his hands behind his back. "Everyone got their lives ruined and the only ones that profited from this were the lawyers, who despite that must not feel all that great about it either, cause that case is messed up."

"I know." Said Sergey. "How about you? You seem pretty down to, Aria."

Aria sighed. "Well, my father wanted me to attend a party with his snobbish friends."

Both boys flinched. They knew how much Aria hated those.

"I mean I don't get it, don't I do enough?" She yells as she throws her hands in the air. "It's like I always have to prove something to him: I was the best in school, he didn't even blink; my business is sailing, not even a compliment. But me playing a game? Which is something that is normal? He throws a fit!"

"Really? Why is he mad about you playing a game? If anything, you are among the best players too." Said Sergey.

"Another reason to be proud." Said Delfim.

"But he isn't! He isn't proud of anything I do!" said Aria frustrated. "And then his puppet, Berry, follows me around trying to make me behave like a proper lady when he is more inclined to do the part."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sergey.

"Caught him once, dressed like a maid, playing around with the gardener." Said Aria, much to the awed faces of her friends. "He tried multiple times to explain to me how that was not what I thought it was, but considering that the gardener was naked from the waist down there is nothing to mistake there. He is lucky I didn't tell my father or he might have been fired."

Both Delfim and Sergey broke down laughing at the image. "Poor man must have been so embarrassed." Said Delfim. "There he was, in his fancy dress, and you go spoil his fun…"

"Don't you mean, spoil her fun?" asked Sergey.

The three looked between each other and then broke down laughing again.

After they finally got their laughter under control, Aria asked Delfim "So when is your brother joining us? I got data for a Guilmon I wouldn't mind sharing."

Delfim looked downcast. "He… he is not joining guys…"

"Huh, why not?" asked Sergey.

"Well… he is… a goat worshiper now." Said Delfim with a smirk.

"A what?" asked Aria and Sergey.

"A Pokémon fan."

"OH!" replied both as they got the joke. "Wait the games or the show."

"… both… more the anime than the games though…"

"Oh man." Said Sergey. "Here I thought we were gona get a new member. We would be SDAF!"

"It would sound better SDFA." Said Aria. "But it doesn't matter, he is not coming."

"It's worse than that." Said Delfim. "He actually called Digimon stupid."

"He what?" yelled Sergey.

"Now that is too much, what's wrong with your brother?" asked Aria.

"He is just obsessed with Pokémon." Said Delfim.

"Yeah but why?" asked Sergey. "I mean what does Pokémon have? Most of their battles are one on one, their evolution lines are fixed with very little room for variations like the eevelutions and such."

"Not to mention all the problems of the game itself." Said Aria. "The speed status is practically pointless, they stole the idea of mega evolution from digimon."

"They stole the idea for the name from digimon. Digimon came first remember!" said Delfim. "It can't be coincidence that two companies that deal with monsters decided to keep the last name of the franchise mon and the first three letters represent something that symbolizes the monster, digital for digimon and pocket for pokemon."

"And some of their designs man." Said Sergey." Like I know digimon has their faults here and there, but Voltorb and Electrode were just lazy."

"Taurus wasn't any genius invention either." Complemented Aria. "Pick a bull, put three tails, call it a day."

"Ditto, pick a blob, draw a smiley face, done!" said Delfim.

"And how stupid…" started Sergey. "…is Pikachu?"

"AH, don't get me started, he is the worst." said Delfim, his face getting mad. "I hate that mouse because he has the coolest evolution ever and because of his popularity no one wants the evolution. And Pikachu's stats in the game are so awful the only thing he had was speed!"

"Which is useless in the game." Reminded Aria.

"Exactly!" said Delfim "So I only captured him for the evolution cause the moment I had Raichu it was Yippee Ki Yay Motherfucker all over the game and I loved it."

"For the record, what's the deal with the goat god?" asked Sergey. "Forgoing the fact that it's easy as fuck for any 10 year old, because that's how old you are in the game and some of the people that play the game are of that age, to catch a god… that same god is a goat, what is up with that?"

"I think it's a reference to Christianity." Said Aria.

"Say what?" asked Delfim.

"Yeah, In Cristian communities, Jesus is often depicted as a sheep, so maybe it is more of a sheep then a goat." Said Aria with a shrug of shoulders.

"Does it matter what it is? It's ridiculous!" said Sergey. "Sure we have a representation of Christianity here in digimon, but it's a more direct representation of Jesus: Jesmon!"

"Oh yeah, the new Royal Knight, that guy is awesome." Said Delfim. "Besides while you can technically get some very powerful digimon like Fanglongmon, they take months just to get the necessary digimons for the fusion, get them at the necessary level, with the necessary data and the amount of credits to fuse them to get the digimon you want, which makes getting the digimon that much more worth it."

"Even then, there are some, like Yggdrasil, which you can never get, and he is the god of the web." Said Aria. "So there is always a limit to what you can get. Which makes sense. How lame would be to fight an Yggdrasil with an Yggdrasil?"

"Yeah, and if anybody could get the god of the web, what would be the point of getting any of the other digimon?" asked Sergey. "It would lose all the interest. Digimon did well in not allowing just anyone to get a god in their team."

Suddenly, a gust of cold wind swept through them. "Weird, you felt that or did I forget to close my window again?" asked Delfim as he rubbed his arms.

"If you did, we all did, what was that?" asked Aria.

Another gust passed through them. "Okay this one was stronger, what the hell is going on?" asked Sergey.

"I don't know and I don't like it. To the farms hurry!" yelled Delfim as he jumped out of his seat in direction to the portal with the other two hot in his heels.

The three were half way there when the gust of wind hit them again, only this time it pushed them back with such strength they almost got knocked off their feet.

"Jesus Christ it's like a hurricane just went on in here!" yelled Sergey as he grabbed onto a chair.

"Think this is a virus or something?" asked Delfim as he tried to push through. "Maybe a bug?"

"I don't think so but if it is, brace yourself cause it is a bad one!" yelled Aria. "Damn, I am slipping!"

Delfim stretched his arm and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, I got ya!" he said before he looked back. "Oh shit!"

"What?" asked Aria as she looked back and paled "Shit!"

"Guys?" asked Sergey as he too looked at what was causing his friends to panic. "That is not what I think it is is it?"

An enormous black stood in the middle of the café, sucking everything around. Everyone had already escaped, and aside from the bolted tables the only ones left were them.

"We got to get out of here!" yelled Delfim as he tried to push himself away from the portal, which was not easy considering he was also carrying Aria by the hand. "Sergey, give me a hand!"

Sergey stretched and grabbed Aria's other hand. Between the two they started to slowly crawl away from the hole, using the bolted tables as their support through each and every pain filled and difficult movement.

When they were almost near the door, the table they were holding on to broke apart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Those where the last things heard inside the café as the black hole close, taking with them the three players.

 **Author Notes:**

 **Delfim:** Hello everyone it's good to be back to writing again. And after years I finally found my calling cause my grades are coming out and they are _Awesome!_

Cue awesome guitar solo… oh right this isn't YouTube, this is fanfiction…

 **Sergey:** This fic also had the collaboration of the artist Ariieya from Deviant Art, who not only provided me and Delfim with awesome images of our characters for this fic to inspire us, but also stars in it as Aria with her fan made digimon Yorumon and her digivolutions. The link to her page on Deviant Art is " _ariieya dot deviantart dot com_ "

 **Delfim:** To check her fan made digimon, go to Deviant Art and search TDA Yorumon Evolution Line. You will find the image by the author along with a chart in the description with it's skills.

 **Sergey:** Until the next chapter.

 **Delfim:** Peace Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delfim:** So here it is. Chapter 2.

 **Noirrenamon:** And joining us today in our usual shenanigans is… **Ariieya,** our artist and the girl behind Aria.

 **Ariieya:** … hey.

 **Delfim:** Nice intro.

 **Noirrenamon:** Yup. So we are about to start our journey.

 **Delfim:** What will we encounter? Who will we meet? What will we fight?

 **Ariieya:** Just get on with it. You are dragging this up.

 **Both guys sweatdrop at her reaction.**

 **Noirrenamon:** Well then… let's not keep the lady waiting.

 **Delfim:** On with it!

 **Chapter 2 Of Gods and Nurseries.**

The three players felt like they were falling for hours into the void. They had long lost grip of each other and amidst the darkness they see each other, though the yells from all three were heard.

Finally, they hit the ground hard, each making a cringing sound of pain as they did. The impact was painful for all three, and they simply laid on the ground while trying to catch their breath.

Sergey was the first to speak. "Are you guys okay?"

"I fell on my back, it hurts like hell!" moaned Delfim from somewhere to his right. "Otherwise I'm good."

"Ow… I hit the ground face first… I think my nose is bleeding…"

"Bleeding?" asked Sergey. "In a game?"

"As if the pain wasn't alarming." Said Delfim. "Where are you? Maybe I can help…"

"Can you follow my voice?"

After a few noises which Sergey assumed was Delfim's crawling, a yelp and the sound of a loud slap was heard. "Watch where you put your hands!"

"A bit difficult in the dark, but I did deserve that one." Sergey snickered at his friend's misfortune. "Now I need to check if it is broken, tell me if this hurts…"

"… no, but it's sore."

"Good, I can feel some scratches and I think you burst a vein. I have a tissue somewhere… here, hold this to your nose and keep your head down. If you raise your head, the blood will seep down your nostrils and that is not good."

"That's all well and good, but where are you two?" asked Sergey as he got up, wincing. "Shit, my leg. Dammit I can't get up…"

"We are on the same boat then." Said Delfim. "Frantically I'm surprised you only got a bleeding nose, Aria, the rest of us can hardly move."

"Alright, keep talking Sergey, we will find you…" said Aria, the sound of her getting up and slowly walking was heard.

"Hey don't go without me!"

"Okay, I'm over here!" said Sergey. "I'm dragging myself towards you guys so…"

"AAAAAHHH FUCK!" Sergey yelled as he felt a foot hit his leg and someone falling over him screaming "GYAH!"

"Guys?" asked Delfim as he crawled closer. "What happened?"

"I fell on him!" said Aria. "Couldn't see where he was. Sorry Sergey."

"It's okay, nothing is broken." Said Sergey as she got off him. Then he felt a hand in his shoulder. "Is that you Delfim?"

"Yup. Finally all this crawling in the middle of the dark is giving me the creeps!"

"Where are we exactly?" asked Aria. "And how come I am bleeding? You can't bleed in the game."

"Which means this wasn't a bug or a glitch." Continued Sergey. "We might not be in the game anymore."

"But how did they pull us out of the game, and out of our houses, into this place without anyone realizing?" asked Delfim. "I'm no master of kidnapping, but that sounds absurd."

"Someone would have noticed." Agreed Aria. "I live in a house practically filled with people. There is no way they wouldn't notice me leaving."

"So that rules simple kidnapping." Said Delfim. "But why us?"

"You don't think that someone took us because of the stupid tittle in the game, do you?" asked Sergey. "Cause if it is that, fuck that shit!"

"It's more likely they are after me and knew you two were my friends through the game." Said Aria. "I not only am the daughter of a rich man, but own a few companies myself. It might be possible that I am the target."

"Well, then I guess we can only wait." Said Delfim. "I can't see anything, and separation is a bad idea when you can't even see one another. We have to wait until whoever has us to make his appearance."

"But what about what happened in the game?" asked Sergey. "Being kidnapped, okay I can get that, but they went as far as influencing the game itself?"

There was a pregnant silent as none could explain it. "Okay, so it was no form of glitch or virus we have ever encountered in the game…" started Delfim.

"Physical interference would have messed with our perspective of the game, but to happen to all three is ridiculous." Continued Aria.

"And it was affecting others too." Said Sergey. "They weren't running just because they felt like it."

"So… hacking?" asked Delfim. He then passed his hand on the floor. "The floor is smooth… cold… some kind of metal…" He then tapped it at bit. "Not hollow, which means we must be close to the ground."

"Can you make out anything else?" asked Aria.

"Well I'm no expert here, but the lack of Eco either suggests that we are in a small place in which we don't have enough space for there to be eco or we are in a large area in which sound just doesn't bounce back to us."

"Correct."

The three people tensed as the deep voice washed over them, echoing around them. "Delfim, tell me that was you voice acting again."

"I can make the voice of Bane, I can imitate Vegeta, and I can imitate Florence from Yu-Gi-oh abridged…" said Delfim, with a tint of seriousness in his voice. "That wasn't me…"

"That would be me…" suddenly the place was filled with a golden light, blinding the three. Once they recuperated their sight, they saw they were standing in a massive room made of gold, with torches lighting up the place. The walls were filled with sculptures of different digimon, from Azulongmon, to Omnimon, and even Shoutmon x7 Superior mode. Each depicted them in a pose of battle. The statues led to a large golden altar with strange symbols written on them.

"Wow, this can't be real." Said Sergey. "As much as I love digimon, who would spend so much cash to make golden statues and a room of gold dedicated to it."

"I don't think even I have the money for this." Said Aria. "I would have to ask a loan to my dad… and pay it for the rest of my life."

"Lame." Said Delfim, looking around. "They put Gallantmon Crimsom mode but they don't even have Sakuyamon. Now that I think about it, I can't see a single female digimon in these statues. Lame."

Both Sergey and Aria turned to look at Delfim with deadpan faces, which made him yell "What? I am in favor of gender equality, sue me!"

"But where is the guy that spoke to us." Asked Sergey. "I don't see anyone."

"Right here champions." As the voice spoke a silhouette started to form on top of the altar. The figure was huge, almost reaching the ceiling of the room and had a draconic appearance, with a long tail which wrapped around the altar, two giant arms with gauntlets, one red on the left and one blue on the right, a helmet to cover his head and six wings on his back.

"Is that… Goddramon?" asked Aria.

"It is, normal version at least." Said Sergey.

Delfim stood quiet, looking at the dragon in awe. Then he yelled "See, this is what I was talking about in the café! Even our god is a freaking DRAGON! How can a goat compete with this!"

"Yeah, no need for further arguments." Said Sergey.

"Got me sold on that one. That is one bad ass god impersonation." Said Aria.

Meanwhile Goddramon chuckled at the three. "Aren't you something, I was expecting shock and surprise, yet you are taking this casually."

"Actually it's more because right now, two of us can hardly move." Said Sergey.

"And Aria here doesn't do panic." Said Delfim. "Trust me, we know."

"Level 32 guys, level 32." Simply stated Aria.

"Well that kind of makes things easier. Oh and about your painful fall…" suddenly, from his blue gauntlet a blue spirit shaped like a dragon sprouted and rushed at them. They didn't even have time to scream as it involved them, the feeling of pain washing away. Then the spirit left them and went back to the gauntlet. "That should help considerably."

Sergey decided to try and got up. Not feeling any pain, he grinned. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Same here." Said Delfim as he rolled his right arm around, already up. "What about you Aria?"

"No blood and I think the scratches are gone." Said Aria feeling her nose. "All good with me."

"Was that Umon of the Blue Thunder?" asked Sergey. "I thought you had to release both at the same time. That is what is depicted in the information about you."

"Well that could be inconvenient. Imagine every time I want to release Umon to fix something I had to release Amon who is pure destruction? That would make things very hard for me wouldn't it?" asked Goddramon in good humor.

"Makes sense." Said Delfim. "So we are out of the game, but there is still digimon. There are only 2 logical conclusions: 1, we were transported to the digimon world, the real deal." Goddramon smiled at that. "Either that or we are all hallucinating. I am going to play it out either way."

"Got nothing better to do anyway." Said Sergey.

"It is a nice change from daily routine." Said Aria.

Goddramon released a booming laugh at this. "You guys are the most interesting teens I have ever seen. Well whether you believe it or not, you ARE in the digital world."

"Sweet." Said Sergey.

"So what are we dealing with?" asked Aria. "You wouldn't call unless there was a situation, so what is it? Myotismon? The Dark Masters? D-reaper?"

"Honestly I hope it's something like Lucemon from Frontier." Added Delfim. "That was the one thing I liked the most about that season, that epic villain."

"Well, you are closer to the truth then you might think." Said Goddramon as he waved his arm. An holographic image of a man in black robes that obscured it's face appeared. He had a pulsing red symbol on it's chest but outside of that there was nothing indicating who he was.

"That is it? That is what we are dealing with? One guy?" asked Aria.

"No… Seven." Seven more figures appeared, each with different symbols of different colors, but all wearing black hoods. "These are… the Masters of Sin. A group of Seven individuals that have been looking for ways to revive and augment the Demon Lords."

"Revive? Augment?" asked Aria.

"The Seven Lords are dead?" asked Delfim, shocked. "Even Lucemon?"

"Yes. All of them." Answered Goddramon. "But there are many ways to revive a digimon, and some, like the demon lords, always leave a backup plan in case of their demise."

"What about Augment? They want to make them more powerful?" asked Sergey.

"Yes. It has been proven before that the Demon Lords can evolve into new forms, as Lucemon, Beelzemon, and even Demon have showed." As he said that, images of Beelzemon Blast Mode, Lucemon Satan Mode and Demon Ultra appeared. "As such they not only want the demon lords, but they want them stronger. To that effect, they have scattered agents all throughout the digimon world to try and find ways to make the seven lords more powerful."

"Agents? Other humans?" asked Aria.

"Yes. Other humans. It is not uncommon for one or two humans to find their way into this world, but now the entire world is filled with them and they will turn every rock and tree to find what they are looking for."

"Let's just hope they don't remember fusing them together." Said Delfim.

"Yes, if they did…" continued Sergey. "Ogudomon is one digimon I do not want to face."

"Don't remind me, the guy gives me the creeps!" admitted Delfim.

"You see now how important this is." Said Goddramon. "It is imperative that we stop them."

"Hum, not to sound rude but… we are partner-less." Said Sergey, rubbing the back of his head.

"Which means that unless you can pull a digimon out of nowhere we don't see how we are going to be of help." Said Aria.

"Unless you are planning something like frontier, then I am out!" said Delfim. "I ain't becoming a digimon."

Goddramon laughed once again. "You forget who you are speaking to, of course I'm not going to let you go without a partner. However, due to limitations on my own power, I can only give you Rookie partners."

"Figures." Said Sergey. "So, do we get to choose or you already did some for us?"

"Oh believe me, you are going to like the ones I choose for you." Said Goddramon as once again Umon came out of his arm and stroke the ground before them.

The light started to form familiar shapes to all three of them which had them look in awe and anticipation.

"It can't be…" said Delfim.

"He couldn't have…" muttered Aria.

"He did!" yelled Sergey with glee.

Umon left three digimons on the ground and went back to the god's gauntlet. Now getting up where three digimons that were very well known to the players: The first was Renamon, the second was Blackrenamon and the third was Yorumon.

"Rena?" "Laurelene?" "Yorumon?"

The three digimon looked at their partners in shock. "ARIA!" yelled Yorumon in tears as he flew straight at Aria, knocking her to the ground.

"You are alright." Said Rena with relief as she walked towards Sergey and hugging him deeply.

Delfim got a punch to the top of the head. "You IDIOTS! Do you know how worried we were?"

"First of all, OW!" yelled Delfim. "Second, what are you guys talking about?"

"Several people have been disappearing throughout the servers." Said Rena as she pulled out of Sergey's embrace. "When you guys didn't show up, we got worried."

"YEAH, AND WE TRIED TO CONTACT YOU, BUT YOU DIDN'T PICK UP THE PHONES OR RESPOND TO MESSAGES, AND NO ONE KNEW WHERE YOU WHERE…" ranted Yorumon while sobbing into Aria's shirt.

"There there. Stop crying already." Admonished Aria as she petted Yorumon's head.

Sergey turned to Goddramon who looked to be deep in thought. "You know anything about other people going missing?"

"Hum… I am one of the few people that maintain the barrier between the human world and the digital world. It is possible that in my attempt to reach you, I may have weaken the barrier enough for other portals to open…" He then frowned. "That or the Masters of Sin have plans for them. Like I said before, they have many people working for them."

"Yeah, about you bringing us here, I have a question." Said Delfim. "Why the hell did you make us fall like that? I mean you healed us, sure, but couldn't you make the fall less high?"

"You didn't fell from all that high, about a meter from the ground. However since you were falling through the rift between the human world and the digimon world, it ended being painful anyway. If it serves any consolation, I tried to make the fall as painless as possible."

"So how were you able to do it?" asked Sergey. "Even if you had pulled our bodies out of the game, that doesn't explain the whole game hole thing."

"The game hole was to pull your minds. Because of how you are logged into the game, when I pulled your bodies out of the real world, your minds remained in the game." Explained Goddramon. "So I had to pull your minds out of the game and reunite it with your body."

"Wait hold on." Said Aria. "The game actually took our minds into it? That didn't come in the manual."

"You read the manual?" asked Delfim. "I just set the things and started to use it."

"So what now?" asked Sergey. "You are just going to send us to the digimon world without anything to guide us?"

"Don't get all hasty, you haven't received your digivices yet." He said as Umon came down in front of them. The result this time was three rectangular devices with straps on it, a little circle at the top, following by a square screen and a few keys to it. Each device had a theme to it, the first was red with white buttons, the second was blue with black buttons and the last was black with pink buttons.

"Well this is new." Said Sergey as he regarded the floating devices. "Why do they have straps?"

"You strap them to your arms. I thought it would be better than having something you had to carry on your hand." Explained the god. "Plus it is made of Chrome Digizoid, so unless you get attacked by megas, they won't break even if you fall on them."

"Chrome Digizoid?" asked Aria. "Isn't that the metal that Gallantmon's armor is made of?"

"Among other mythical items, armors and weapons in the digimon world." Said Delfim, grabbing the blue one and strapping it to his left forearm. "Said to be one of the strongest metals in the digimon world, so says the wiki."

"Why does mine have to be pink? I don't mind the black, but the pink is just stereotyping." Commented Aria as she grabbed hers.

"It ain't that bad." Said Sergey grabbing his. "Plus you wear pink."

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter." Said Aria as she finished strapping hers. "Alright god, now what?"

"Before I send you in your journey, does any of you have a request?" asked the dragon.

"Besides making our digimon OP? Cause that would be sweet." Said Delfim, much to the amusement of the old dragon. "But I guess if I can't have that… there is a bag in my room. Big backpack, camouflage color, it has stuff that I think we will need."

"Hmmm…" the dragon seemed to go quiet before a portal formed above them. From there came the very same backpack Delfim described, which he caught before it fell to the ground.

"Sweet!" yelled Delfim as he checked it's contents.

"What do you have there?" asked Sergey, curios.

"A tent, sleeping bag, a flashlight, my pocket knife, a canteen, though it is empty it could be useful, a box of matches and a compass." Said Delfim as he looked through it. "It was supposed to be for a camping trip… which never happened… we just kept… delaying it…" he seemed to be lost in thought for a second. "Wow… 10 years and I still have my things packed…"

Sergey and Aria looked at each other before turning to the dragon and asking "Can we have something like that?"

The dragon laughed. "Well I suppose you might need the supplies." With that Umon appeared again creating identical bags.

"Alright!" said Aria. "At least this will help things along."

"Thank God you had a bag like this ready to go." Said Sergey as he grabbed his. When he turned to look at Delfim, he was still lost in thought. "Oy, Delfim you alright?"

"Huh?" Delfim asked, turning to him, still out of it. Then he shook his head and slapped his own cheeks. "Sorry, kind of zoned out a bit. What were we talking about?"

Sergey had a moment of concern for his pal, but seeing as he was not willing to talk about it, he just looked back at the dragon. "A guide or a map would be good to."

"A guide? I might have the right digimon for the job." Said Goddramon as another portal appeared. From there came a strange being. First it was robotic and had no legs, a small helicopter like propeller at the top of his TV like head. It's main color was a pale yellow, with a light blue screen with two black lines that kept turning from vertical to horizontal, as if the screen was blinking. From above the screen, two bunny like years sprout out, ending with black tips. Bellow the screen, a black bow time and a small watch which dangled by one metal ring.

"Good day to you tamers, I am Guidemon!" spoke the machine in a cheery tone. "I shall guide you in your quest to vanquish evil!"

The three blinked at the newcomer, all a bit at a loss of what to say, sweat drops forming behind their heads. Then Aria just looked away in disgust. "Pale yellow? Really? They couldn't choose a more annoying color?"

"Honestly I am more at an odds with the name." admitted Delfim. "And what's with the bunny ears? What are you supposed to be exactly? A cosplaying TV from the 90's?"

"You forgot the propeller on top of it's head. What a joke." Commented Sergey. "And why so cheery? We are going to face an evil group of human trainers that are trying to revive the demon lords and he acts like we are going to an amusement park!"

Guidemon's eyes turned diagonal as his screen turned red, steam coming from the sides. "HEY, WHAT'S WITH THAT ATITUDE?"

"Wow watch out guys, we got a badass over here." Joked Delfim, raising his hands and walking back.

"Not really." Commented Rena, drawing attention. "Guidemon doesn't have a digimon level, similar to Calumon, because he has no attacks, very low health and little to no use."

"Plus, they tend to be annoying." Continued Yorumon. "Their voice is annoying, they act like they know better and run away from any kind of danger."

"Honestly we would be better served with Calumon." Said Blackrenamon. "At least he was entertaining."

"GRRRRRR, FINE THEN TRY TO MAKE IT ON YOUR OWN, SEE HOW YOU DO!" yelled the screen digimon turning it's back to them.

"Calm down, Guidemon." Spoke Goddramon. "I know that he may not seem much, but you will see that he is reliable."

"It's a he?" asked Delfim. "Can we call it a he? It's a robot right? They have gender?"

Once again, Guidemon's screen turned red and steam blew out of his sides. "If you must know yes, we do have genders based on our colors and voice definitions and not on a reproduction point of view!"

"So you are male because you sound like it?" asked Aria. "I know a few man that sound like woman, so I don't see how that makes you male."

"Colors don't mean much either. I have seen man wear all kinds of colors, just as I have seen woman wear all kinds of colors too." Finished Sergey. "So the fact that you pointed out those traits as defining you as male means you must have some kind of insecurity."

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" yelled Guidemon.

"Enough with all of you!" yelled Goddramon, the room shaking around them, making the group fall to their knees in surprise. "You will have to work together, so stop the infighting."

The group groggily got up, some grumbling about "Gods" and "Overpowered dragons". Once all were back on their feet, Goddramon made a motion to Guidemon. "If you would…"

"Right." Said Guidemon as his screen changed to a map of a large island with forests and a village. "This will be our first place of action. It's called _The Nursery,_ cause most of the digimons in the village are baby digimon, with rookie digimons going into the wild to train and become stronger before moving to other places. The humans took over the Nursery, so we need to take the village back."

"... what's with the Atari like graphics?" asked Sergey.

"I expected better from a living monitor." Commented Aria.

"Is this a Five Night's at Freddy's mini-game?" asked Delfim. "Because I'm out of here."

The screen flashed red but at the clearing of a throat the group stopped. "You have your objective." Spoke Goddramon. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, why us?" asked Sergey. "There must have been many other humans that you could have picked, why us?"

"You were the best, even among other players." Stated Goddramon. "Is it wrong for me to want competent champions for once? Someone who knows what they are doing?"

"Okay fair enough." Said Aria, petting Yorumon, much to his delight. "But how did you get our digimon? Delfim's has only been made official this year and mine is only a few months old."

"I went into the system and analyzed the A.I of them, then created these from those molds." Answered Goddramon. "I thought you would want more familiar partners for your journey."

"Alright, I have a question." Yelled Delfim. "What exactly is this place? I mean I get this is the digimon word but what about this room what is it?"

"This is the hall of heroes." Spoke Goddramon. "Digimon that have ascended beyond their limits and the limits of their time are forever immortalized here. Only a few have ever been here."

"And where is that exactly?" asked Sergey. "I mean we are going to the Nursery, so what of this place?"

"Ah, well this is the _Golden Palace."_ Spoke Goddramon. "Only a few may walk it's halls. Unfortunately you won't get to visit it today. You have a quest to get to."

"So any idea what we are up against in the nursery?" asked Sergey. "Cause it would be good to know what we are facing."

"Not to mention where exactly in it are we going to land?" asked Aria. "No offence, but I do not want to go in blind right to the middle of action."

"It would be nice if we could plan our attack and not just be forced into the situation." Said Delfim.

Goddramon nodded. "Guidemon."

"Yes sir! We will be landing here!" said Guidemon, making the Atari like map appear, with a cross on an open clearing. He then zoomed in till you could only see the clearing and the surrounding forest. "It would take us less than an hour walking north to reach the village if we are uninterrupted."

"Is that a river I see?" asked Delfim pointing at a large blue line. "And those trees look like they bear fruit, is it edible?"

"Hum… yes…" spoke Guidemon. "It's the Nursery, there is no natural danger except for rookie digimon."

"Interesting." Said Delfim, turning to the others. The three shared a calculative look at the information, glancing at the map here and there, making Guidemon have sweat drops at their behavior.

"Hum… is this normal?" asked Guidemon, turning to Goddramon.

Goddramon roared in laughter. "You guys have to make up a comedy act, you are cracking me up." He then turned serious. "If that will be all, it is time to send you to the Nursery."

"Yeah, ready." Said Sergey, Rena stepping right next to him.

"Me too." Spoke Aria with Yorumon flying next to her head.

"Hugh, you make it sound like we are going to be babysitting." Said Delfim with Laurelene leaning on him. "Let's do this."

Goddramon smirked, his teeth poking out menacingly. Then he roared and a black holde formed beneath them.

With startled yells and curses, the group fell through the hole, Guidemon following after them before the portal closed.

* * *

The portal opened above what looked like a floating island in the middle of space made of 0s and 1s, specifically above an open clearing in the middle of a dense forest. As the group fell the digimon sprang into action: Rena pulled Sergey until she was carrying him bridal style; Laurelene grabbed Delfim by the foot and threw him over her shoulder; Yorumon grabbed onto the back of Aria and started to flap his wings with as much strength as he could muster.

The result was two graceful landings, with one ending in Laurelene playfully letting Delfim fall to the ground, and a very tired and sweating Yorumon to slowly descend to the ground. Finally putting Aria on firm soil, Yorumon let himself fall onto her back, panting tiredly.

"Yorumon, are you okay?" asked Aria.

"Can't… wait… to… digivolve…" spoke the exhausted digimon.

Aria smiled. "Thank you." She then slowly rested him on the ground before turning to the others.

Delfim was dusting his clothes while shooting an annoying glare at Laurelene. "Real mature there Laurelene."

"Oh hush you, you can take it." Said Laurelene with a smirk.

"Damn kitsune is going to be the end of me." Muttered Delfim.

Nearby Rena let Sergey down gently. "Thanks Rena, nice catch."

"Reminds me of Tamers season all over again. We were always falling through those beams." Said Rena.

"Oh yeah, we did." Said Sergey rubbing the back of his head. "That was annoying though, did he have to make a portal so up high?"

"Oh good you are alright!"

"Oh no, he is here." Grumbled Delfim as they turned to see Guidemon slowly descend to their level.

"Now don't make those faces, you are fine and that is what matters!" he spoke while opening his arms, a smiley face appearing on screen.

"No thanks to you." Said Sergey. "If it weren't for our partners we could have died."

Guidemon felt sweat forming in the back of the screen so he just moved the conversation along. "Well now that we are all here, we can continue on our quest!" His screen then showed the infamous Atari map. "If we go North from here, we will be in the village in… hum guys?"

The group had gotten together, away from Guidemon, and were discussing what to do.

"Delfim, you are more into nature then us, what should we do?" asked Sergey.

"First, we are not camping in this clearing." Said Delfim. "No way no how, this is to exposed. Second, we need to move further away from the river."

"Why?" asked Laurelene. "What if we need water?"

Delfim sighed. "Think for a moment: you are a predator, when is it the best time to catch your prey?"

"When they are vulnerable?" asked Yorumon.

"Very good Yorumon. Like when they come to drink and let their guard down. In nature, the larger predators set their lairs and hunting grounds near rivers and lakes because they know sooner or later some animal will come to drink. If digimons follow that logic, staying near the river might not be a good idea. Plus we still have our canteens."

"Following that logic, I suppose deeper into the woods is also not ideal for a camp?" asked Rena.

"Nope, deeper into the woods means more vegetation, more wildlife, more places for them to hide." Answered Delfim. "We need a place that is a close middle ground in between this open clearing that leaves us exposed and the woods that hide the enemies…" He then turned to Guidemon, who slowly inched towards the group, confused. "HEY TV COME HERE ALREADY AND TURN INTO MAP MODE!"

Startled by the yell, Guidemon rushed to his front and presented the map. "Damn Atari graphics. Don't you have a higher resolution? Or at least something better than a child would draw? Cause this is terrible."

"HEY!"

"How about here?" pointed Aria to a place up north. "Seems like it's near trees with fruit, so food would not be a problem."

"But following the statement of predator hunting grounds, that is where more digimons will be." Said Delfim.

"So… maybe more to this side?" asked Sergey pointing more to the left. "It is close enough that we could go get fruit ant train whenever we need to, and far enough that the camp would be relatively safe. Plus it is towards our destination, the village up at north."

"Yeah I think so." Said Delfim. "Can't really tell with this graphics. Are you sure there are no natural hazards in here Tv?"

"It's Guidemon!" yelled the screen digimon. "And yes, I told you before, aside from Rookie digimons there is no natural hazards in the Nursery!"

"Good, then I guess we have a camp to prep." Said Sergey grabbing onto Guidemon and saying "Take us there."

"But why are we camping in the first place? The village is close enough and it's not even dark yet!" asked Guidemon.

"Cause we are not going to the village without some preparation." Said Aria. "You know, training, figuring out how the digivice works, that sort of thing."

"And without no info on the situation there either." Finished Sergey. "We are not going to run an operation blind. So we will make a camp and make the necessary preparations. Now take us there."

Guidemon looked at the group, all sporting a determined look. Sighing, he began guiding them to the location they chose for a camp.

"Guys, keep an eye out, this is the digimon world after all." Said Sergey. "How come only Rookie digimon live here."

"Because eventually when they get strong enough they are taken from here to the best areas for them." Said Guidemon. "This is the beginning stage that's all."

"I say the beginning is pretty important, and our enemies seem to share that belief." Said Aria. "Not only is it an excellent training ground, but by influencing the digimon that are born here early on they practically raise an army of future Rookie level digimon."

Sergey, however, was looking at his digivice's screen. "Hey, what's with the colors on the clock? Does it symbolizes the period of the day?"

"These things have a clock?" asked Delfim surprised, looking at his. "Hum… well it does look like it, but it's moving faster than any clock I have ever seen."

"That is because each area has its own time and time periods!" said Guidemon, in his chipper tone. "For example this area has morning, evening and night period, marked by the light blue, the orange, and the purple. But other areas might only have night, other periods might only have day, and that clock will update itself to the time period of the area you guys are in."

"… you know if you weren't so fucking chipper, I would have appreciated that info a lot more." Said Delfim, making Guidemon screen-fault.

"Yeah, what is up with that?" asked Sergey. "I mean I don't want a goth guide, but you are like someone shoved candy up your ass and you liked it."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?" yelled Guidemon turning red with anger.

"Will you guys be quiet, there might be enemies nearby." Said Aria, shaking her air. "I don't want to be ambushed so early just because you were being a bunch of idiots."

They went silent in an instant, reminding themselves where they were. All except for Guidemon.

"Oh what are you worried about?" asked Guidemon. "There is nothing but rookie digimon nearby!"

"It came from over there!"

The voice made the group freeze in their tracks. Rena was the first to whisper "That was human, definitely human, and he is not alone."

Delfim sighed. "You were saying?"

"Less talk, more run, we don't know how many they are and we don't want a confrontation right from the start!" said Sergey, turning to the woods and starting to run.

The others quickly followed after Sergey, not wasting time to find out who it was. Guidemon flew at the front of the group and yelled "Shouldn't you try to fight them?"

"We don't even know how many they are and you want to fight right off the bat?" asked Sergey.

"Quickly, to the trees!" said Delfim. "Laurelene help Aria, if we get up there we might be able to hide from them."

Rena helped Sergey up before following after. Laurelene grabbed Aria and jumped up, Yorumon flying behind. Delfim climbed up the tree until he grabbed Laurelene's outstretched hand to pull him up. Guidemon kept running until he noticed no one was following him. When he finally realized where they were, he flew up to hide with them.

Once there they stood quietly, waiting to see who would come. Soon enough six people came in with six digimon. The humans all looked very similar: Guys in black suits, white shirts, red ties and ear pieces wearing sunglasses. The only difference were in their height, skin and hair color.

The digimons weren't that different either: six Commandramon looking around and pointing their guns.

"I thought I heard something over here." Spoke one of them. "You guys see anything?"

"Negative sir!" yelled the Commandramons.

"Dammit, keep looking!"

Up in the trees the group observed the proceedings below. That is until Yorumon looked up and saw a Kunemon near them.

"shhhhh!" Kunemon was quick to hiss drawing the attention of the others. "Don't make any noise or they will find us!"

The group silently nodded and turned to look down. Guidemon's eyes turned to dots and were doing circles on the screen while the group got tense, ready for a fight.

Finally, after a few moments, one of the man said "Meh, you probably imagined it, or it was another Dokunemon."

"Then let's get out of here, hate those pests." Muttered another. "Commandramon, move out!"

"Yes sir!"

The group moved out of the clearing, marching their way while looking around. Once they were out of sight, Rena jumped down to check if it was safe.

"Coast is clear!" she said to the group. "They are long gone by now."

The group, along with Kunemon slowly descended from the tree. Once in the ground, Kunemon spoke: "Thank God they didn't found us! I thought we were dead for sure!"

"And you are?" asked Delfim. "I mean, besides being a Kunemon."

"I was one of the village's guardians." Stated Kunemon. "While a lot of digimons leave the area to get stronger, some like me stay behind to protect the birth place."

"That didn't end well did it?" asked Aria.

"Give me a break!" yelled Kunemon. "We were all enjoying our day, suddenly a flash of light in the horizon and before we knew it they an army of Commandramons force their way through the village. We put up a fight sure, but then that guy in a black cloak showed up…"

"BLACK CLOAK?" yelled the group.

"Did it have a symbol on it?" asked Sergey. "Like a Kanji or something?"

"Yeah, an orange letter in a circle, why?"

They turned to each other in thought. "Anyone remembers the colors of the crests and what they relate to?"

"I know Lilithmon's is Green." Said Delfim. "Seen it enough from yours back in the game, also I think Beelzemon's Yellow."

"You sure?" asked Aria. "I think Leviamon was yellow."

"No Aria! Leviamon was Light Blue!" added Yorumon. "You kept saying that it looked like my claws when we battled against him."

"Wait you battled against Leviamon? When?" asked Delfim, surprised.

"Sinful Week, Day 2." Answered Aria flatly.

"OH!" the others answered.

"Hum, what is Sinful Week?" asked Guidemon.

Everyone ignored him and turned to Kunemon. "So what did he do?" asked Sergey.

"He called this Darkdramon and we knew right then and there that we had no chance, we fled the village with as many In-training digimons as we could!" explained Kunemon.

"Darkdramon… we are either dealing with pride, or wrath." Commented Delfim.

"Considering Darkdramon's normal mentality, wrath is the best candidate." Said Sergey. "But why a Darkdramon? I thought they were after the demon lords."

"Doesn't mean they have them already." Said Aria. "Or any digimon related to them."

"Good thing to. But still a Darkdramon… How are we going to beat that?" asked Sergey.

"You are thinking about beating them?" asked Kunemon.

"Of course!" yelled Guidemon. "These three are…"

Whatever else he would say was stopped as the three literally jumped on his back to shut him up. "Be quiet you fool. We don't want them to come back!" said Sergey.

"Just do your job and guide us to our camp area." Said Delfim as the three got off. "You are coming, Kunemon?"

Kunemon nodded. "If you will have me."

*********Later that day*******

Delfim and Sergey finished setting the last tent while Guidemon watched them in awe. Kunemon and the other digimons were near Aria who was fiddling around with the digivice.

"Pfew, finally done." Said Sergey.

"This was a lot more complicated then I remembered." Said Delfim, cleaning the sweat from his brow. "It's been too long since I camped, I am rusty."

"Splendid friends!" said Guidemon until he noticed something. "Hum, where is mine?"

"We don't have one for you, these are for us!" said Delfim turning his back to him and walking over to Aria.

Sergey did the same, ignoring Guidemon's crying face. Once they reached Aria, he asked "How is that going?"

"I think I figured most of the features of this thing." Said Aria. "So it has 7 buttons. The first button displays your digimon's stats and status."

Both pressed it and saw a holographic projection of their partners with strange symbols and some bars connected to words like speed and strength. "So we have strength, defense, speed, spirit and wisdom. Seems just like our digimon game. Why is the outline of the bars so bright?" asked Delfim.

"And what are these symbols? Some form of digimon dialect?" asked Sergey.

"No idea for either question. Neither of them could recognize the language." Said Aria to which the digimons answered with a shake of head. "And why does the outline matter?"

"I don't know, just… seems weird." Said Delfim. "What do the other buttons do?"

"The second button sends a signal that alerts to the presence of both digimon and other tamers as it reacted to your digivices and displays them in a 3D map their location. Now the thing is that you can then establish connection with another digivice if you select them and send a… hugh… friend request."

"Yeah we did that thing, so what does that mean exactly? Aside from stating we are friends in the digivice?" asked Delfim.

"That leads to button number 3." She said as she pressed it and brought her wrist to her face.

At that point, Sergey's digivice flared to life and had an image of Aria on the screen. "Touch the third button, answer the call. Press the fourth, deny the call. IT's like a phone but only with people you had contact with." She then pressed the fourth button and Sergey's digivice went back to normal.

"I see. This could be handy." Said Sergey. "Button 5?"

"It's a scanner. It scans digimons data and shows it to you." Said Aria. "Limited things, a brief description, stats and such. Then if you press button number 6, you can access any data you have scanned and collected, including anything related to your digimon."

"Alright what about the last one?" asked Delfim. "I mean it's the odd one out, where all the others are packed squares this thing is a circle separated from the others."

"I have a theory, because right now it does nothing. All it does is make the digivice say _Digimon not ready."_ She answered as she pressed the button, a metalical voice ringing from inside _"Digimon not ready" "_ So I think it might be related to digivolution."

"Maybe." Said Sergey. "Alright, so Kunemon, how many of those guys do you think there are?"

"I don't know, more than 20 I guess." Said Kunemon. "We kind of scrammed when Darkdramon showed up."

"About that." Interrupted Delfim. "How are we going to handle him exactly? Cause there is no way three rookie digimons… hell there is no way three champion digimons can beat a Mega! Much less Darkdramon."

"Hum… you don't have to deal with him." Said Kunemon.

"What?" the others asked, confused.

"Shortly after the siege, we saw both the cloaked guy and Darkdramon leave the area." Said Kunemon. "They are no longer in the nursery."

"Well that is a relief." Said Aria. "One less thing to worry about."

"Still over 20 guys for the three of us." Said Delfim.

"Not if we have back up." Said Sergey. "Delfim, you go look for food, we will need it for the next days. Aria, you look for wood we can use to make a fire and to update the data base if you can. In the way, get as much training as you can in: fight as many opponents as you can."

"What about you?" asked Aria.

"Me Rena and Kunemon are going to go look for any other survivors of the attack." Said Sergey. "Even if we round only 5 or 6, if we train them just right we might have a pretty effective fighting force here."

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?" yelled Guidemon.

"Sheer up Tv, you get the most important mission of all of us." Said Delfim with a smile.

"I do?" asked Guidemon, turning to him.

"Sure, you get to sit down, shut your mouth and let us work in peace." Said Sergey as he strapped his bag to his back and left the camp with Rena behind him, Kunemon riding on his shoulder.

Guidemon turned to Delfim only to see that he too was gone. He turned to Aria but she was nowhere in sight. He simply flopped down, his screen making a sad face.

Meanwhile Delfim and Laurelene were walking quietly along the forest.

"The fruit trees should be in this direction." Said Delfim. "If we had a fishing rod, I could try fishing as well, but we don't have a suitable material to make the line of the rod."

"You know how to fish?" asked Laurelene.

"Basics. My grandpa used to fish." Explained Delfim.

"What happened?" asked Laurelene.

"He got bored and gave up of that hobby." When Laurelene turned to look at him, he just said "What? What did you think I was going to say?"

"Nothing it's just… the way you said it… never mind look, fruit!" said Laurelene pointing to the trees.

The fruit was odd at best: it was round, with a yellow color, and the top was made of little spikes that stretched outwards.

"What kind of fruit is that?" asked Delfim looking at it. "Are you sure that is eatable?"

"Guidemon said there are no natural hazards." Answered Laurelene.

"That doesn't give me much confidence. I don't trust Tv one bit." Said Delfim. "Useless piece of tech, let's just grab the fruit, put it in the bag and leave."

"I think they might have an objection to that." Said Laurelene, looking up to the tree.

Delfim followed her line of sight only to moan in annoyance at the sight of dark caterpillar like digimon hissing at them. "Dokunemons? Really?"

"I count 4 of them. Easy meat." Said Laurelene flexing her claws.

Delfim sighed. "Well what are you waiting for? Get them!"

As the Dokunemon's jumped down on them, Laurelene rushed with a jump, paws igniting with purple flames as she yelled " _Shadow Punch!"_ She swatted the first three away before grabbing the last one by the throat and letting gravity do the job for her, she slammed him into the ground, choking him with all the strength she had.

"To the left!" Delfim yelled from his position.

Laurelene raised his captive as another Dokunemon spat a " _Worm Venom",_ coming at her like a projectile with his sting out. The result was one Dokunemon stabbing another as Laurelene used hers as a shield. _"Shadown Punch!"_ She punched the offender away and both broke into data, forming two small orbs.

Delfim stared at it in surprise before he said "Behind you, jump!"

Laurelene didn't waste any time jumping forward to avoid the string shots from " _Capture Net"_ of another Dokunemon. She decided to ignore that one and rush at another who had rolled into a ball and was coming at her at top speed. The one behind her did the same to follow her.

She jumped in the air, twisted herself until she was turned to them, and yelled " _Obsidian Storm!"_ Multiple violet shards formed in midair before falling rapidly on the Dokunemons, piercing them into pieces, leaving another two small orbs.

"Good job." Said Delfim. "Though it was hardly a fair fight."

Laurelene rolled in the air and landed on her feet. "I will take what I can get… what do you think these are?"

"No idea. I will try to scan them." Said Delfim, bringing his digivice up.

As he pressed the button, the image of Dokunemon appeared. "Dokunemon, larva virus digimon, subspecies of Kunemon, this digimon focus on a more poisonous arsenal like the _Worm Venom_ and _Capture net_ when in comparison to it's lighter counterparts."

"So… this is data?" asked Laurelene.

"Looks like it." Said Delfim. "Try to absorb it, like in the tamers series."

She closed her eyes and spread her arms but nothing happened. "I can't do it."

"Is this even safe?" asked Delfim. "I don't know if it is safe to touch."

"Let me try."

"LAURELENE NO!"

Before he could stop her her hand reached for the first ball. As soon as she touched it, the ball erupted and went into Laurelene, making a blue light pass through her arms to her chest. Then it died down, but Laurelene shivered.

"That felt… great!" she then threw a few punches. "I feel… stronger."

"Huh?" Delfim was confused and brought out the stats screen. What he saw made him pause. "The bars are of the same size, but the outline grew. And the empty space is being filled, so soon the bar will be full like before. What does this mean?"

"Maybe my stats increased with the absorption of data." Laurelene said. "If that is the case… I'ma get myself a boost!"

"Go for it." Said Delfim as she saw her grab each data orb, each time the thing erupting and entering her body, each time the outline grew. "It's like the limit grew, but not her stats… not outright, but it is growing. Aria might have a better idea about this."

"So you want to rush back to the camp?" asked Laurelene. "We only need to get the fruit."

"Hell no." said Delfim with a smirk. "Sergey did say fight as much as you can, and I intend to do just that. Come on Laurelene, let's pick the fruit quickly, we got a hunt to start."

Laurelene smiled with a predator glee in her eyes. "Just like old times."

*******With Aria*******

Aria walked while continuing to fiddle around with her digivice. Yorumon zipped around the trees looking for any branches and wood that could be usable.

"Aria, stop playing around with that, I could use a hand!" whined Yorumon, his hand full of branches.

"Sorry Yorumon, I got distracted." Said Aria lowering her arm and turning to him. "The digivice is a type of tech I have never seen before. I feel like a newbie discovering how her computer works without the manual."

"Yeah, but no one asks you to know everything now." Said Yorumon as he flew near her and dropped the pile. "We got time…"

She looked at him and smiled. "You are right, for once in my life… I got time. No meetings to attend, no businesses to take care off, no parties to attend, no employees to be annoyed about… I can take this on my own rhythm for once…"

"Yeah, so why don't we get some wood now, and you can play around with the digivice later?" asked Yorumon.

"I'm afraid you two are going anywhere."

Aria and Yorumon turned to see Digimons coming from behind trees. Three plant digimons with dark blue flowers on their heads menacingly grinned at them. These were Alraumon

"Oh look, weed." Said Aria. "Look I don't smoke, so go fill the perverted fantasies of some Snoop Dogg fanatic."

"You are in our territory." Said one of them. "And your partner seems like he might have some good data…"

Yorumon fumed. "HEY, WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT HERE YOU POT REJECTS!"

"Yorumon." Yorumon turned to Aria who had a devilish grin on her face. "Just finish them off. Just like old times."

Yorumon grinned before turning to his opponents. They got ready to fight, nasty grins in their faces at looking at the small dragon digimon.

Like a bullet, Yorumon zipped to the left and went past a tree before turning right just as fast, confusing the Alraumon as he build speed while flying around them. "Get HIM!" yelled one of them eliciting all to yell " _Nemesis Ivy!"_ Which extended to their tentacle like fingers into whips which they were using to try and nail Yorumon, only to fail as he either flied to fast, or avoided them as he flew above and below their attacks while gaining speed circling them.

Then he made a sharp turn and with his momentum reached one of the Alraumons before she could pull back her vines. He grabbed her and flew up in the air with her on his arms. "HEY, PUT ME DOWN!"

"As you wish!" Said Yorumon as he let go, making her fall with a scream. While she was falling, he made a full arch before flying like a hawk towards his prey. " _Slice and Dice!"_ He yelled, his claws filling with power.

He passed right through her while making a swipe with both arms. For a while, the victim was quiet, then she screamed as she was torn in half and burst into data, forming a small ball that slowly fell to the ground.

"Much more gory than in the games…" said Aria. "I liked it. Keep it up, Yorumon."

The Alraumons looked in shock as one of them was just killed like it was nothing. "Damn him! _Gloom Dust!"_ yelled one of them mimicked by the other, releasing a green thick fog around them.

"What now?" asked Yorumon.

"What do you mean what now? That is flammable, blow it up!" said Aria.

"Oh, okay." Said Yorumon as he brought his hands close together. From the middle of both, a small blue sphere was formed, crackling in his hands. " _Plasma Blast!"_ he threw the sphere at the fog, which exploded violently sending debris and pieces of vegetation everywhere.

The blast nearly reached where Aria was, who just stood there as the flames stopped right in her front. "Hope no one was around." Said Aria with no real concern. "That was way to loud."

From within the now black cloud, both Alraumons were extremely wounded and panting, hardly able to keep themselves up. But before they could, Yorumon cut through the smoke and with a shout of " _Furious Kick!"_ sent a flurry of kicks to the nearest Alraune, sending it crashing to the ground in pain before it burst into data.

He finally turned to the last one, who decided to not go down without a fight. " _Draining Hand!"_ and stabbed Yorumon with her vines.

"Yorumon!" yelled Aria, surprised, pulling up the stats screen to see that while the outlines did not move, the bars were getting smaller.

"Gh, now I will just take your power, thank you very much." Said Alraumon.

"That is more than enough!" yelled Yorumon, his claws filling with energy. " _SLICE AND DICE!"_

The next instant he was behind Alraumon, her arm flying off before bursting into data while she screamed in agony. But he did not give her a chance to get a second shot. "Prepare to meet Goddramon, _Plasma Blast!"_

The attack hit Alraumon's back who was disintegrated into pieces, leaving another orb. With that, Yorumon let himself relax. "I made such a rookie mistake, how shameful."

"At least you are still alive." Said Aria as she walked towards him, visibly relieved. "Though really, to forget such a crucial detail, you are lucky she didn't get more from you."

"Well, I can get back now!" said Yorumon, getting close to the orbs. "I bet these are data, I can absorb it."

"Be careful. We don't want another accident!" scolded Aria.

Yorumon stretched it's paw and touched the orb, which broke apart and entered through his fingers into his body, making him shiver.

"Oh that felt good. Again again!" yelled Yorumon as she rushed for the next one.

"Ha geez." Muttered Aria before looking at the stats still displayed in her digivice. Her eyes widened as she saw the outline grow with each data orb, while the bar slowly filled the empty space. "This… his limits get higher every time he absorbs data… and his stats follow soon after, but more slowly, as if to adapt to the new limits."

"Oh this feels so good."

"So every time we defeat a digimon and absorb it's data, our digimon get's pushed to higher levels of power." Said Aria. "I need to call the others, see if they have figured this out."

"I'm so **FUCKING HIGH** right now!" growled Yorumon after grabbing anther orb.

"Shhh Yorumon!" she yelled before she deadpanned at the sight of Yorumon flying slowly in circles upside-down with his tongue out. "Okay, what did you just do?"

"Like I inhaled a bit of the cloud, and it smelled goooood so I smelled more…"

"My digimon just got high from Alraumon's Gloom Dust…" she then facepalmed. "In hindsight, I did create him, it might reflect more in my ability to create than in his reaction to something toxic…"

"HAHAHAHAHA YOUR PINK!"

She simply ignored her digimon and brought out her digivice, pressing the third button which showed her a list with two names: Delfim and Sergey. "Maybe Delfim first, who knows what he is doing at this point, he should be done with his task."

She pressed the button and just like a phone a quiet tune was heard. Then an image appeared showing Delfim.

"Hey, can't talk right now, we are kicking ass!" said Delfim as a digimon flew by his head. "OH that was good!"

"… are you high?" asked Aria. "Cause Yorumon is enough."

"He got high? You can get high in the digimon world?" asked Delfim.

"Get off me!"

Delfim turned away and yelled "You are doing great Laurelene." He then turned back and said "We are hunting right now."

"Hunting? Did you figured it out?"

"Aria, I am not that dumb." Said Delfim. "I know it increases the maximum of every stats of our digimon, just can't understand why it doesn't automatically increase the whole bar."

"Maybe because it takes time to adapt to the new strength. They feel they have it, but their bodies must take time to adapt." Said Aria. "By the way, what are you fighting?"

"Nothing much, just a few Demi-Devimons. They seem to like Laurelene's tail for some reason… not that I would be any different, her tail is really…"

"Focus." Said Aria, cutting him off. "Since you are already off hunting you get to call Sergey to tell him about it."

"Oh come on, in the middle of a hunt?" asked Delfim.

"I have a digimon that currently is flying himself into a tree." "OUCH!" "I think I have a bigger issue here. And I want to do some hunting of my own before we go back to camp."

"Fine, I will call him. See ya." With that Delfim turned the call off.

Aria calmly walked over where her digimon was lying on the ground and took her canteen. Then she let a bit of water fall on his face, jolting him awake. "AAAAHHHHUAHHH! That was mean!"

"Glad that digimon high isn't like human's high." Said Aria. "Come on, we got work to do."

"Huh? Oh yeah, the wood!" said Yorumon getting up.

"Not the wood, hunting." Said Aria. "I am not going to be left in the dust when we have a golden opportunity here. Come on Yorumon."

"Alright, I am coming, I am coming!" yelled Yorumon flying after her.

********With Sergey*******

"So how does this work?" asked Sergey as they walked towards the river. "This area I mean, how does it create more digimons?"

"There is the birth place, where the village was created, where the source is." Said Kunemom.

"Source?" asked Rena.

"It's a sentient sphere of data that will constantly multiply to create enough data to form eggs which can be of any type. Then that egg is carried out of the chamber to hatch." Said Kunemon.

"That is it?" asked Sergey. "That is how digimons are born? No relationship, no family just… boom you are born?"

"Well… it's the main way." Said Kunemon. "But some digimons, mostly Megas, come together and join data to give birth to a child. This give birth to new species, which is then assimilated by the source and can be created in future cycles."

"You make it sound like the source is omnipresent or something." Said Rena. "Won't those guys steal the data?"

"Like I said, it's sentient." Said Kunemon. "It would take more than a mega to destroy or even move the thing. Plus if anyone touches it, it will shut itself down and the data will disperse."

"You mean the process stops?" asked Sergey, shocked.

"No, the source changes location." Said Kunemon. "To a safer location. Oddly they knew that. We were hoping they didn't and would try to grab it…"

"So that it would teleport somewhere else." Said Rena understanding.

"Yeah. But they knew." Said Kunemon. "They planned to just camp around the thing and let it make digimons for them. Like they knew they had no way to move it."

"Which is still bad." Said Sergey. "Are you sure the others are this way?"

"Yes, we set a camp near the river." Said Kunemon. "We would need water after all."

"Yeah…" said Sergey with a knowing grin. "But aren't the stronger digimons near the river?"

"Yes, but we are more in number, so we have been able to keep them away."

"How many are you exactly?"

"9, the strongest of us and oldest is a Ryudamon. He has been here for over 30 years." Said Kunemon.

"30 years? And he hasn't digivolved?" asked Rena worried.

"If he did, he couldn't stay here, the nursery does not allow digimons above Rookie to stay here." Said Kunemon. "But even as a rookie, he is stronger than most champion level digimons."

"Good, we will need that strength." Said Sergey.

Suddenly the sounds of battle and yells reached their ears. "That came from our camp! Hurry!" yelled Kunemon.

The group hurried to the place where they found a Ryudamon fighing against 8 different digimons: 4 Funbeemons, 3 Gazimons and 1 Chuumon.

"RAAAAAAAH, this ain't a strip joint, get off my lawn!" yelled Ryudamon.

"RYUDAMON!" yelled Kunemon.

All turned to see the new comers. The enemies immediately got on guard while Ryudamon smirked. "Well, there is our slacker, and who is that with you?"

"A friend." Answered Sergey. "Rena, go give him a hand!"

Renamon phased out of sight only to appear right next to Ryudamon, who smirked. "It has been a while since I have seen one of your kind here. Let's see if your fighting skills are worth it."

"Don't just stand there! After them!" yelled Chuumon.

Ryudamon roared asm he rushed the Gazimons, his charge successfully pushing the 3 down in one move. Meanwhile Renamon jumped to the first Funbeemon and using it as a platform with a " _Rapid Kick_!" to propel her higher. " _Diamond Storm!"_ She yelled as several white shards appeared around her. They fell on the other Funbeemons who screamed in pain.

Ryudamon held his arms up while the Gazimons clawed at his armor. With each attack the gem on his helmet grew brighter. "Now you have done it! _Kabutogaeshi!"_ With that yell, Ryudamon threw all the power he had been receiving from the attacks in one flash towards the Gazimons, who dispersed into data orbs.

Rena did not lose time as she landed because the other Funbeemon was already preparing to launch " _Gear Stinger"_ at her. So she ran to the downed bees, letting two be pelted by the attack and disperse into data only to grab the last and throw it at the attacker. While the two bees hit each other she jumped and yelled "Power Paw!" Striking both with glowing fists.

"Well Chuumon, you are the last mon standing, any last words?" asked Ryudamon.

Chuumon looked in shock at his fallen comrades who had been turned into data and turned to run. "That's what I thought." Grunted Ryudamon as he opened his mouth wide. " _Iaijin!"_ From his mouth a katana came flying at the fleeing Chuumon piercing him in the chest, making him turn into a data orb with a scream.

"Nice shot." Commented Sergey.

Ryudamon ignored him and turned to Kunemon. "Where have you been? We were starting to think you were captured by them!"

"I'm sorry. I almost was, but I met this group. They are good, Ryudamon, I can feel it!" said Kunemon.

"At least they don't work with them." Muttered Ryudamon.

"You mean the Masters of Sin?" asked Rena.

"Is that what they call themselves?" asked Ryudamon. "Honestly they never gave the name of their group away. But I suppose you are not with them. They don't have Renamon digimon in their ranks… as far as I know, they only have Commandramons."

"Okay, now that that is out of the way." Said Sergey before his digivice started to shine. "Hugh, what now?" He pressed the button and Delfim's face appeared on the screen. "Huh? Delfim?"

"Hey sorry just wanted to let you know what we found." Said Delfim.

"We?"

"Anyway, Me and Aria discovered that when you defeat a digimon, he turns into a data orb." Said Delfim. "And if your digimon grabs that orb, his limits are pushed higher and his stats slowly increase."

"Hang on, what?"

"So beat a lot of digimons, get the orbs and make them stronger. Check the stats screen if you need proof of what I am saying. There message given. Now if you excuse me, me and Laurelene are in the middle of our hunt and this is the 8th bug digimon we have seen so far."

"You guys are hunting?" asked Sergey. "That is hardly fair!"

"What, we have done our parts. And don't get your pants in a twist, I have only fought 10 digimons so far… not counting the initial 4 near the fruit trees." Said Delfim. "Well, talk to you when you get back, I'm a get me some more juice."

"Wait Delfim!" Sergey yelled only for the communication to be cut. He lost no time however. "Rena, grab all of those orbs and absorb them now!"

"Hum… okay." Said Rena.

"And you." Continued Sergey, pointing at Ryudamon. "How would you like to join three tamers in a quest to free your village, the source and the area of douchebags?"

Ryudamon smirked. "I would say… continue…"

 **Author Notes:**

 **Delfim:** Hey everyone, so here it ends chapter 2. Hopefully you enjoyed it.

 **Noirrenamon:** And now for a few Q and A for some questions we think we should answer.

 **Ariieya:** First one: why did it take too long to update?

 **Delfim:** Well on one half, we don't want to rush things. We want the story to be enjoyable, so we keep rewriting parts till we thought it was good.

 **Noirrenamon:** On the other hand, we also like big chapters, so we had to make this one big as well. And that of course takes time to make.

 **Delfim:** Next is: Why we choose Guidemon and why do we mock him?

 **Ariieya:** He is more of a joke towards that one character that has one job in the group and basically forces his presence into the group because of that. You know the type we are talking about.

 **Noirrenamon:** The type that is a coward but also kind of a dick, is always cheery even when people are depressed around him and thinks he is the greatest thing.

 **Delfim:** But above all, he or she is the type to let you down when you truly need them. Guidemon being a digimon with no attacks to speak of and a coward nature fits the profile.

 **Ariieya:** Also his name just fit for the role we wanted: a guide.

 **Noirrenamon:** Finally: Why did you choose those three digimon? Why not others?

 **Delfim:** Because we all have a connection with them. I have written and I am still writing a fanfic about me and Laurelene.

 **Arrieya:** I developed Yorumon for the TDA: The Digital Anomalie, which is something going on Deviant Art as we speak with lots of other people with their own creations too.

 **Noirrenamon:** Yeah Rena is featured in one of my fics too. So there.

 **Delfim:** And I think that is it. Leave your review and I hope you enjoyed it.

Peace Out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Delfim:** Sorry for taking so long.

 **Sergey:** This chapter was written, rewritten, lost in the net, rewritten and finally…

 **Aria:** Was deleted from one of the computers which forced us to rewrite this.

 **Delfim:** Anyway, we now have a name for ourselves. The SDA team.

 **Sergey:** And we have one more surprise at the end of this chapter. So here we go!

 **Chapter 3: Rush like you never rushed before**

What predator is the most ferocious of them all? One would think it would be a lion, or a tiger, but in reality it was the human, definitely the human… but a scarier one was a human and a digimon partner... on a hunt.

Their prey seemed to not notice their presence and it played in their advantage. 3 Palmon seemed to be on their small scavenge not feeling that their end came to be as 4 shadows jumped out from the bush with 3 different shouts "Diamond Storm!" "Iaijin" "Electric thread".

One Palmon got pierced by high velocity crystals, second got its head cut off by a small blade and the third found itself fried in the electric web. Caught by surprise by the deadly attacks, each Palmons dispersed in data that formed an orb.

3 shadows each grabbed their orb and absorbed the data feeling a boost in their strength. They were marveling at the feeling until the human shadow came into the light.

"That makes 10, all right guys let's keep this up." said Sergey smiling as Rena along with Ryudramon and Kunemon were sorting themselves out.

"I knew that hunting was fun but I feel my fox sense tingling." she said jumping towards Sergey playfully with a predator smile.

"All thanks to my lovable genius here." Sergey enjoyed the sudden arousal of his foxy partner but now was not the time nor place. "All right fuzzy butt time to move out!" he said slapping Rena's ass and getting up looking at the chuckling dragon and the larva.

"You are indeed an amusing human" "Told you they seemed like good guys" Sergey smiled as he did not regret recruiting Ryudramon into the group seeing how his power and ability seemed to exceed what they currently had and as he remembered, now he only needed Dorumon and after fusing their megas he would get a literal god Alphamon at his disposal.

"The night is still young folks lets slay more mons and see how powerful we can get!" he said leading his group into another bush dive stalking more digimons that would become their prey.

The morning arrived just like the sun had set, really simply. In one second the moon was up, in the other it just disappeared to reveal the sun, as if it was mid-day instead of early hours.

Aria was drawing a small map marking what she managed to find until she heard tired growls and looked back expecting another attack

"Yorumon!" she shouted alarming her recovering from 420 blaze it digimon.

The small dragon got ready to fight when the scents he smelled were familiar. "Relax that's Delfim and Sergey!" he said as the group got closer and they looked like a damned mess.

Delfim was covered in scratches and bruises from the plants and Laurelene seemed to be the only reason why he was walking as he leaned on her. Sergey was covered in mud and dirt with a psychotic smile on his face as Kunemon was sleeping on top of Ryudramon and Rena seemed to scream with her eyes that she needed a bath.

"Wow you lot look like a mess" said Aria studying them with her eyes and sighing "So any progress?" she asked scanning their digimon seeing how much they have raised their stats.

She sighed once again at the result. "Yeah I remember you two being grinding maniacs but that's new." Their bars now were much bigger and now over half empty, meaning they worked their digimon beyond double of what they were before.

Delfim smiled tiredly as he replied, sarcastically, "Yeah, and you didn't do it either." As if to prove his point, he rose his arm and pressed the scanner of his digivice. The result was showing Yorumon's stats, also showing a huge increase.

"Damn, and we are grinding freaks!" joked Sergey.

"Yes you are!" said Aria. "Do I have to remind you of the Alphamon incident?"

Sergey rubbed the back of his head while Delfim laughed, much to the confusion of Ryudamon that observed them. The Alphamon incident happened when in preparation for an event, Sergey grinded for 72 hours straight in order to get an Alphamon Ouryuken for a team battle. Sad thing is that during the match, Sergey fell asleep and missed it.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Aria, pointing to Delfim. "Do the words Lucemon Satan Mode mean anything to you?"

Delfim shut down immediately after that. Another inglorious moment of the group, this time the grind was of 55 hours, but Delfim also ended challenging about half of the community for the data necessary for Lucemon. Needless to say that he did not make friends that day.

"Hey, you are as bad as us!" yelled Sergey. "I remember that time you tried to get an Ultradramon by grinding all sorts of data and then selling it so you could buy him."

Admittedly, her plan seemed good at the time, but the result wasn't nearly as good: the price for Ultradramon was a wopping 790 Terras. Each Terra was 1000 Gigas, and each Giga was 1000 Megas, each being a 1000 Kilos. So when a 4 days special Dramon sales was held, featuring Ultradramon, and Aria only had 85 kilos, she went grinding for hours on end. At the last day she came to the city and sold 789 Terras, 998 Gigas, 785 Megas and 834 Kilos worth of data before challenging some other guy to a duel, gaining the remaining cash needed for it.

"Hum… I don't know what you guys are talking about, but where are the others?" asked Ryudamon.

"3 of them went for food, another 3 went for water." Explained Aria. "Who knows how long we will have to prepare before we are ready."

"Not much longer." Said Sergey. "Our digimons got much stronger since we have started training, we should be ready to tackle them."

"Hum dude, you do know this ain't a game right?" asked Delfim.

Sergey frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"I mean that if we fail its goodbye, we don't get a second chance." Said Delfim. "And the thing is we don't know how strong the enemy is, how many there are, or how they are organized. That is a lot of crucial unknowns in this."

Sergey sighed as he sat down near Aria, who seemed to have a mischievous smile in her face. "Yeah I guess we should gather some intel before we attack."

"That would be nice." Said Delfim as he let himself fall to the ground, laying down completely. Laurelene and Rena laughed at the sight of their tamers before sitting down next to them.

"In terms of strength, the grunts seem to have just about the same overall strength." Said Ryudamon, trying to contribute as he laid Kunemon down. "They are just about average Rookie level, I easily beat a group of them by myself before we ran to the woods.

"Okay, so we are dealing with average rookie levels." Said Delfim. "With unknown numbers, the advantage of being inside of the village, and connections to someone who has a Mega. TV, come here I need the map!"

Silence met his words, at which both Delfim and Sergey looked alarmed. "TV?" yelled Sergey, getting no answer. "Where did that guy go? Did he ditch us?"

"Damn." Muttered Delfim. "He wasn't particularly helpful, but he had a map!"

"As far as the map is concerned, I have been making one in case we need to leave the camp without TV." Stated Aria showing her map. "I also highlighted some areas of interest, the river, places with fruit to eat, best places for wood, that sort of stuff."

"Well, at least we won't be completely lost." Said Sergey grabbing the map and taking a look. "Nice!"

"As for TV, don't worry, he should be back soon." Said Aria with a smirk.

"Huh?" Delfim looked at Aria confused. "Does he do that often?"

Aria did not lose her smile as she answered. "Not exactly, I just asked him to do something for me."

Being a bit unnerved by her smile and confidence, Delfim shrugged and took a look at the map. "At least one of us knows how to draw."

"We are back!" yelled a group of digimons as they arrived with buckets build from wood containing water and one filled canteen, which the boys recognized as being Aria's. The group was very distinct, at the forefront, a Strabimon led with two buckets in each hand, a proud smile in his freshly-scarred face; following him were a Kokabuterimon who was filled with claw marks and looked tired and a Dracmon that looked just as brutalized, but kept a prankster smile on his face.

"Damn, you guys look like you went to kiss a hurricane!" commented Delfim.

"Got a bit of trouble along the way, territorial Floramons." Explained Strabimon. "Tried to convince them to join us, got a souvenir from it…" he pointed at his scars as proof. "And then we fought them."

"Get a rest." Said Ryudamon. "You guys deserve it!"

"Thanks boss!" the three saluted before putting down their belongings and resting on the ground.

It was then that a high pitch but almost inaudible scream made it's way into the camp, growing louder by each second.

Delfim sat up and looked at where the sound was coming with a look of disbelief. "What the f…"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Something crashed into the camp, specifically against Delfim, making both fall hard to the ground. "NO MORE ARIA, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS ANYMORE! I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR JUST PLEASE NO MORE…"

Delfim's eyebrows twitched in anger. "Tv…" he muttered quietly.

"Huh?" Guidemon, who laid on Delfim's stomach, looked up only to realize he landed on the wrong person, as his pixelated eyes started shimmering in fear. "Ah ah ah…"

"GET OFF ME!" Yelled Delfim as he pushed him away, making Guidemon fall to the ground. "STUPID IMITATION OF A TELEVISION! WATCH WERE YOU LAND!"

"HEY!" Yelled Guidemon, getting up. "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WAS ON THE WAY, YOU BRUTE!"

"YOU WANT BRUTE? HOW ABOUT I BREAK THE GALSS OF YOUR FACE?"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sergey, getting them to look at him as he approached them. "Stop fighting already, TV already attracted more than enough attention with his yelling!"

"That's another thing, why were you yelling?" asked Delfim. "You want us to be discovered or something?"

"He was doing a job for me, though I am starting to regret it." Admitted Aria. "So, did you get it?"

"Hum… yeah."

"Get what?" asked Sergey.

"The enemy layout of course!" answered Aria. "I sent Tv on a little spy adventure."

"MY NAME IS NOT TV!"

"Why him?" asked Delfim.

"Because I found out a secret ability of his." Answered Aria. "It all started yesterday…"

****flashback****

"Come on Yorumon, I could use a bath." Said Aria as she walked towards the river. "And you need one too."

"But what if we are attacked?" asked Yorumon. "If I am distracted I can't defend you!"

"It will be alright, the camp is nearby and we cleared all digimons in a 200 meter around!" assured Aria as she started to take off her clothes.

"Well… alright." Said Yorumon as he jumped to the water with as much force as he could, splashing Aria a bit, who yelled at feeling the cold water hit her.

"Why you!" she jumped after him, making a bigger splash.

Meanwhile Guidemon was coming towards the river. "Aria! Sergey! Delfim!" he yelled. "They are not here either. When they said they were going to train, I didn't think they would be out for so long."

It was then that he heard the sounds of water splashing and a giggle. "Huh? That sounds like Aria… Are they fishing?" He then flew closer to where he heard the sounds.

When he finally arrived his pixelated face turned red and steam blew out the top of his head as the naked back of Aria was in plain sight.

The two didn't notice until Yorumon looked to the shore and saw Guidemon still stuck in the same position. "HEY, HE IS SPYING ON US!"

"WHAT?" yelled Aria as she turned to Guidemon, which only made it worse as now she was fully exposed in his front, making Guidemon even more hot and bothered. Not for long as Aria yelled and dunk underwater. "YORUMON!"

"I GOT HIM!" yelled Yorumon as he jumped out of water and flew head first into Guidemon, colliding with enough force to send both tumbling back, away from the river.

Once they stopped rolling, Guidemon was laying on his back and Yorumon was on top of him, claws shining maliciously. "I hope you are ready, cause I am about to create a new move based on you!"

"W-w-w-wait please, it's a misunderstanding I swear!"

"Tell that to Goddramon! **PERVERT KILLER!"**

The following brutality would make Mortal Kombat look tame as Yorumon hit Guidemon with everything he had, the occasional scream off "AU!" or "PLEASE STOP!" and "NOT THE SCREEN, NOT THE SCREEN!" were heard.

Inevitably Aria joined them, now dressed though her hair was still wet, and looking ready to murder someone. "Yorumon, enough!"

Yorumon stopped, leaving a mess: Guidemon's screen was filled with claw marks and parts of his arms were scrapped off with teeth marks filling them. Guidemon moaned in pain without moving from the ground.

"Stop whining, you will regenerate soon enough!" chastised Yorumon.

Aria didn't say anything as she stared at the broken digimon. "You thought it was funny huh?" She then raised her foot and laid it on the screen, applying just a little bit of strength, which was enough to create a crack in the glass. Guidemon whimpered in fear. "I bet you got a really good look."

Guidemon gasped in both pain and fear as she grinded her foot in his cracking screen.

"Yes, couldn't help yourself could you? You worthless pig!" She continued to chastise him, making even Yorumon sweat at looking at his tamer. "How do you like being under my foot now? Do you like it, you little **bitch?"**

Just then, Guidemon's screen was filled with an image. But not just any image, it was of her, naked, with her back turned to him as she bathed. Aria stopped to look at the image in surprise, while Yorumon bristled.

"You… you have the gal to pull shit like that?" yelled Yorumon.

"Wait Yorumon." Asked Aria as she removed her foot from the TV. "You… you can broadcast what you see?"

Guidemon image returned to his pixelated eyes. "Hum… yes?"

"Anything?" asked Aria. "Do you have a limit of how much you can broadcast? Or record?"

"No known limit, why?" asked Guidemon.

Aria got a devilish smile on her face. "I think I found a way to make you useful."

*****Flashback end******

"And that is when I sent him to spy the enemy for a day. I thought we could learn their routines, make plans and such." Concluded Aria.

The group turned and glared at Guidemon, even Ryudamon, making him run and hide behind a tree to escape the eyes of the furious group.

"You better have something good, TV." Threatened Sergey. "Cause you are this close of becoming scrap."

"Dammit, is there anything redeemable about you, TV?" asked Delfim.

"Enough guys, he has been punished enough." Said Aria. "Now TV, show us what you found."

Guidemon glided out of his hideout until he was in front of everyone. His screen flickered with a bit of static before an image of what looked like a wooden based village appeared. The village was made against the mountain, meaning that it was displayed all around a giant wall of rock. The houses had no real organization to it, tall and small sprouting here and there hiding behind a surprisingly thick wall.

"They build those after they took over." Said Ryudamon, pointing to the walls. "We had one made with logs."

The guards were scarce: around the walls a few patrolled, with their Comandramons, then on some places, humans were training together in groups, mostly physical training. On another place, various Comandramons were being taught by a human, who yelled at them all kinds of insults while forcing them to go through an inhuman training.

However, most of the village was laid bare, with areas being completely barren of people or digimon.

"Not exactly what I was expecting." Admitted Delfim. "I was expecting something more… I don't know, guarded?"

"Yeah and where is the Source?" asked Sergey, confused. "You described it like it would be easy to spot."

"Not out in the open!" clarified Ryudamon before pointing to a cave in the rock wall. "There! That is where the Source is. While her effects spread all throughout the land, it is in that cave that her power and presence are at their strongest."

"Alright, so we can assume that at least that is well guarded." Said Aria before she turned to Sergey. "How many?"

"That I can see, about 40, maybe 45." Said Delfim. "Humans I mean. Digimon numbers seem to be less than that, about 30."

"It's odd that they train the digimons away from their partners." Commented Sergey. "And look at the training they are going through! It looks like something you do in the military, did you get a better view, TV?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT IF THEY FOUND ME?"

"From what I can see, they are being taught to follow orders." Commented Rena. "And just that. See over there…" she then pointed to one of the Commandramons who dropped his weapon. As he was about to pick it up, the instructor started to yell at him. "They don't tolerate fails."

"And only one type of digimon, which means they probably don't tolerate individuality either." Commented Laurelene. "And the digimon can't be happy with this arrangement."

"You think we could turn them on our side?" asked Yorumon.

Everyone got quiet at that thought. It was Delfim, however, that answered. "No, I don't think so. That would require us having time to convince them, and have arguments that could convince them. As far as we are concerned, we should focus on the headless chicken effect."

While TV and Ryudamon stared at Delfim like he was mad, Sergey, Aria and their partners nodded. When Aria saw the confusion in the face of Ryudamon, she explained: "Get rid of the head, and the rest of the body will fall soon after."

"It's that simple?" asked Ryudamon. "And who is the leader? Even if such an effect works, we need to know who the leader is first."

"I think we just did." Said Sergey pointing to the screen, which kept playing while they were arguing. A woman dressed in military clothes came out from the Source's tunnel and stared around, a Labramon following right behind her. It was difficult to see her face, as the angle of the view and the cap in her head obscured her eyes, but she walked briskly towards the digimon trainer and quickly ordered something, the man running away while she observed the digimon.

"Look at them." Said Aria, pointing at the Commandramon. "They are terrified."

"That is a surprisingly cute digimon for someone like that." Commented Delfim. At Sergey's odd look, Delfim was quick to defend. "None of that! Just cause it is cute doesn't mean I like it… I just have a fondness for canine digimon."

"Really?" asked Sergey nodding towards Laurelene. "No one could tell."

"The other one is coming back!" said Ryudamon pointing to the screen. Indeed he was, bringing a steaming cup which he passed to her.

"She had him bring her coffee?" asked Rena, confused.

"THEY HAVE COFFEE?" yelled Sergey and Aria.

"Quiet you two!" chastised Delfim. "First TV now you? Hold yourselves together, they could be patrolling nearby!"

She took the cup and seemed to say something which made the man give a few steps back in terror. Then she turned and went back into the tunnel. The moment she left, however, the man became frantic yelling at the digimon who started to train even harder.

"Geez, we know her type already." Commented Sergey.

"I just realized something: Does it do anything to them?" asked Delfim. "Training their bodies like that. Is it just for obedience or do they get a stats boost from that?"

"I don't know, maybe?" said Sergey.

"We can check that, but now I would rather focus on taking that group down." Commented Aria.

Sergey nodded. "Okay, first step, we have a better idea of how many they are and how they compare to us. So we have to be smart: we don't have numbers, and quality is still not confirmed, so what next?"

"Time." Said Delfim. "We need to know when we should strike, the best moment for it… TV, show me how they are organized at night."

"At night?" asked TV. "Well fine, but it doesn't have the quality of day vision."

The image fizzled before it showed a green tinted version of the village. "Night vision? Nice." Commented Delfim. "Alright look at that, there is only half of the guards at the gates and the streets are barely patrolled."

"This could work for us." Said Sergey. "Ryudamon, are there any escape routes?"

"One, through one of the tunnels." Said Ryudamon pointing to a tunnel near the core's tunnel. "That one was where we ran from."

"An attack on two fronts?" asked Aria.

"Yeah. That and covering any possible escape routes." Said Sergey. "Delfim, could you and Laurelene take care of the guys on the wall and open the gates?"

"Count on us." Said Laurelene.

"What she said." Agreed Delfim.

"Aria, you and three digimon could take the escape route. In a tight spot, you guys could lighten things up in there." Continued Sergey.

Aria simply nodded.

"And I will lead the rest on a frontal assault one the gate is opened. There is only one thing left to decide…"

"Who takes the boss…" completed Aria.

The three looked at each other in a tense silence. Then they put their hands behind their backs, each taking a deep breath.

"… ROCK PAPER SCISSORS HA!" The three yelled as they presented their hands.

"FODA-SE!" yelled Delfim, cursing in his native language.

"Sorry bro, you got cut out." Smirked Sergey. "So Aria, it's just you… and me."

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS HA!"

"… dammit."

"YES! HAHA!" yelled Sergey with his hands in the hair. "The boss is mine!"

Ryudamon shook his head at their antics. "Shouldn't you work together against her?"

"Principle of the headless chicken Ryudamon." Explained Delfim. "Remember, they have numbers. Our only chance is taking care of the leader first so she doesn't become a problem later, so one focus on doing that while the rest give him time by dealing with the grunts."

"So it's decided." Said Sergey. "During the night, Delfim clears the gate while Aria works through the tunnels. With luck we will be able to time things together so that we attack them at the same time once the gates are open…"

"Then we open a path for you to get to the core where the leader must be." Continued Delfim.

"What we do with the humans though?" asked Aria. "I mean… do we kill them too?"

This stopped both the boys. "Damn… didn't think of that." "Me neither…" Both muttered as they sat down on the ground.

Laurelene and Rena came to sit next to them while Yorumon flew until he was lying on top of Aria's head. Rena was the first to speak up. "We were forced to kill some of our own… I know this seems cold… but so should you."

"Your species is the one that started this." Agreed Laurelene.

"Yeah but we don't have a source like you guys do." Argued Sergey.

"The source creates new digimon, it doesn't bring old ones back." Yorumon argued back.

"… they are right." Said Delfim. "In the end, they attacked and killed digimons, they took over their village and are using the core for who knows what. We have to stop them. No one said that this would be easy! This is just something we will have to do."

"Well… it's not like we have an option." Said Aria. "We have limited people, keeping them imprisoned is not an option…"

"And letting them go so we will have to face them again is not that great either." Agreed Sergey. "Fine, but we will need to be armed to."

"Well… then I guess we better start preparing." Said Delfim as he got up. "Laurelene, come with me, we need wood, stones and maybe some vines if we can get our hands in some…"

"Huh? Well okay." Said Laurelene getting up to follow Delfim.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Sergey.

"I'm going to make us some weapons." Said Delfim. "Can't talk much for armor, but I do know how to improvise some primitive weapons… had to do it for a play at Uni…"

"Can we help?" asked Aria.

"Well… yeah okay." Relented Delfim. "I will get the wood, Aria, get a few rocks. Doesn't really matter the size as long as they are at least fist sized. Sergey, try to find some vines."

"I know where we can find some!" said Ryudamon. "I will take you there."

"Then let's go!" said Sergey.

Soon the group was hard at work: Delfim brought back a lot of branches that he started to polish with his pocket knife. Once Aria was back with stones, Delfim started hammering them together until they were sharp, and then used the tip of his pocket knife repeatedly till he made a circular hole on the flat side of the rocks, matching each rock with a polished branch. Finally, with Sergey's vines, he tied the rock to the tip of the vine, revealing the final result.

"… spears?" asked Aria.

"Spears are quite useful." Said Delfim as he admired the last one. "Mid to long range if you are willing to throw one. The rock sharp tip provides both a penetrating and crushing power superior to just sharpening wood and doesn't break as easily. Reusable and effective."

"Anything else?" asked Sergey. "We are just going to use spears?"

"… get me some resin and those rock shards… I might be able to do something else." Said Delfim.

Meanwhile TV was shivering at the humans. "They… they are going to use weapons? Goddramon never said anything about weapons!"

"Here!" said Delfim showing his newest work. It was a large bat like weapon with rock shards glued to it with resin. "A club, if you are more of a close range guy."

"I will take that." Said Sergey grabbing the club while Aria was looking at the spears. He then saw Delfim grabbing some of the smaller branches and shards of rock. "What are you doing with that?"

"… I was thinking of bow and arrow." Said Delfim. "For me it would be easier than a spear. But I don't know what I will do for string…"

"I can help!" yelled Kunemon that had woken up while Delfim was hammering rocks. He inhaled deeply before spitting a web from his mouth. "Is that good?"

"…" Delfim touched the web, before looking around and saw a more flexible wood, which made him smirk. "Perfect…"

Yorumon then saw TV shivering as the tamers seemed focused on making weapons. He flew towards it and spoke "Hey, what about you?"

TV looked startled at Yorumon's presence. "M-me?"

"Yeah you! What you are not going to participate? Is that it?" asked Yorumon, pissed.

Guidemon looked down. "I… no, I am not a warrior, I would get in the way. Besides… I have no attacks…"

"Neither do them!" said Yorumon pointing to the humans. Sergey was twirling the club in his hands, Aria was training some movements with one of the spears and Delfim was pulling the string is his new bow. "And they are going to help."

Guidemon turned away without a word, which made Yorumon shrug and fly back to the group. He whispered to Aria who, at seeing TV looking away, nudged Sergey. Sergey looked confused until she pointed TV with her head and left the group, walking towards the digimon in question.

Guidemon noticed her coming and turned away. "Go away, I can't fight and I will not grab one of those crude weapons just to be part of a blood bath. I… I just can't…"

"… A lover, not a fighter?" asked Aria as she sat near him. "Yet we are forced to take this fight as if it was our own."

"I know but… I understand it might be necessary… to kill… to destroy… but I have seen death. I have seen the death of so many of my comrades that I… I just can't bring myself to reenact them on others."

"Then don't. Not everyone has to be on the frontline hurling spears." Said Aria. "In fact… we might have a better job for you."

Guidemon turned to her, a question mark filling his screen.

Night hit hard as the change was sudden. The guards had to quickly put on their night goggles as they were left completely in the dark. As they did some left the post to get some sleep while the ones remaining cursed their luck.

Two specific grunts were grumbling about the change. "Dammit, can't put on the goggles right!"

"You stupid ass, you just have to pull them down from your head!"

"But they keep falling over my right ear!"

"Whatever man, see ya tomorrow, I got this night free!"

"Lucky bastard! That's your third night free!"

"Yeah well, some of us aren't stupid enough to call the boss a cunt!"

"What?" asked the grunt left behind. "She totally is!"

In the woods outside of the gate, Delfim and Laurelene were hiding behind a few bushes, looking at the wall. He then opened the communication panel. "Frontal, this is Wall, they just began night shift."

"Frontal, this is Cave, we have reached the entrance of the cave, it looks unguarded." He heard over the comn.

"Cave, Wall this is Frontal, wait a few more minutes, Strabimon just fell on a root and we are checking his paw."

"He had to have an injury now?" asked a fuming Cave. "Sky, how is the enemy?"

"Largely unaware as far as I can scan. The enemy has just begun their night shift. The number of active guards has been heavily reduced." Spoke Sky.

"Frontal this is Wall, I will wait further instructions. The mark isn't sufficiently close to the ledge to attempt a shot yet."

"Frontal, Wall, this is Cave, I see light in the tunnel. Someone is in there, I can't wait forever."

"… Wall, you have green light, Strabimon is back in business."

"Understood."

Delfim nodded to Laurelene before pulling the bow from his back and an arrow from a makeshift pouch on his back. He slowly pulled the string, brought the bow up and kept pulling till his hand was aligned with his shoulder, pointing at the unsuspecting guard.

"Son of a bitch, who did he have to suck off to get another night free?" grumbled the grunt. "I haven't slept in 2 nights, I need rest too…"

THUP!

The man's speech was stopped midway by the wet sound of an arrow through his throat, making him gurgle helplessly before falling to the ground. Soon his own body began to shimmer before he dispersed into data.

At the same time, Laurelene was scaling the wall with a rope in her arms. Once she reached the top, she threw the tip of the rope down so that Delfim could scale up. She took note of the absence of body however.

"Delfim, are you sure you hit him?" she asked, looking around.

"Yeah, right in the throat. I could see it perfectly under the moonlight." Answered Delfim as he pulled himself up. It was then that he noticed the problem. "Wait, where is he?"

"I don't know." Answered Laurelene.

"Shit." Cursed Delfim as he brought the communicator up. "Sky, did you see where he ran off to?"

Above them, Guidemon was looking as perplexed. "I will check in my recordings…" the image of Delfim shooting his arrow and the victim disappearing flashed on the screen. "Wall, your target did not run away, he dispersed into data!"

"How is that possible?" asked Frontal. "They are humans, not digimon!"

"… Frontal can you hear me?" asked Delfim.

"What is it Wall?"

"I think I found out what happened. We are in the digimon world, somehow our anatomies changed to become more digital…"

"Wall that is absurd, we have bleed before!"

"… then what, they are data constructs? Cause one just vanished according to TV."

"HEY, My codename is SKY!"

"Guys, focus! This isn't over yet!"

"Sorry Cave!" muttered Delfim. "But yeah the enemy disperses into data after killing… doesn't leave an orb though, so be careful."

"Alright, open the gates and deal with as many as you can." Said Frontal. "Wall, get a move on, we need that gat opened pronto!"

"Got it!" Delfim then turned to Laurelene. "Split?"

"Split!" She then rushed one way and he the other.

Delfim stopped near a corner and looked at the gate, realizing he didn't find any mechanisms. "Must be on the street below." Said Delfim. He then cowered behind the corner as he saw two guards. "Shit, I won't be able to kill both in one go. Not before the other raises the alarm." He looked around for an answer.

Meanwhile Laurelene rushed, using the shadows to hide her presence as she quickly snapped the necks of any guard she could find. She jumped towards yet another unsuspecting guard, her shadow imitating her on the wall as her claws penetrated through the guy's shoulder. "Only humans, no Digimon." She muttered as she removed her paw, the victim dispersing. She looked at the village, bathed in the moonlight, and could only say. "Weird, could it truly be they don't trust their own partners?"

********With Aria******

As this happened, Aria advanced through the cave, the darkness making it difficult for her to see. Worse was she couldn't ask her partner to lighten the cave up or whoever was in the cave would find them.

So for now she walked slowly, hand in her partner's tail, who flew in front of her slowly allowing her to follow him, while the other hand gripped her spear tightly.

"I swear next time one of them gets the escape route." Muttered Aria. "I can barely see you, Yorumon!"

"Calm down, we are almost there." Assured Kunemon that walked alongside her. He wasn't alone as 3 other Kunemons also crawled behind them, used to the dark. "So has Delfim opened the gate yet?"

"According to Sergey no, something is holding him up." She answered. "Shhh, I see a light!"

They reached a small camp where two guys were standing near a fire. She quickly hid behind a wall to listen to them talking.

"I hate these caves! Who is going to come through here anyway?"

"Deserters you fool."

"You are the fool! If they want to leave, they unplug! They wouldn't want to keep living here on the digimon world where they can be hunted."

Aria frowned at them. "Unplug… weird, could they be using digital avatars?"

"What does that mean?" asked Kunemon.

"Later." She gripped her spear. "Alright, I got a plan."

********With Delfim*****

At this very moment the two guards… well they were… having a gentlemen argument.

"I'm telling you man, I can't stand that bitch."

"Keep it down man, do you want anyone to hear you?"

"Fuck them! This bitch just waltzes in here and now she is in charge. The worse is that the way she is running us ragged it's like she is expecting company."

"From who? The wild ones?"

"Who knows, but I am not the only one that has figured this out. I mean why the extra training? Why the constant vigilance speech? She wanted there to be just as many guards during night as she has on day time."

"Glad she ended up not going through with it."

"Me too!" spoke a voice behind both before one of them found a small knife embedded in his throat. The second one looked back in time to grab onto the incoming arm that brought the wet knife to his own throat, only to feel something trust inside his gut. In this other hand, the guy was carrying an arrow, and he just lodged it in his stomach.

"Sweet dreams." Said Delfim as he got his arm out of the man's grip and stabbed his head right between the eyes, making him disperse in data. "Right that is one less problem. Now to get down there and activate the mechanism."

He dropped down from the wall and ran towards where a rope tied to the gate was, only to realize something. "Really? They have a manual mechanism? TV didn't say aaagh dammit." He then sighed. "Well, I mean it's not that hard, I would just have to cut the rope… yeah, that will do it."

He then brought the communication up. "Frontal, Cave, this is Wall, I am ready to open the gate."

"Wall, this is Cave… give us a few seconds we aren't in position yet."

Delfim cursed. "Hurry up Cave, any extra second and I could be found!"

********With Aria*******

These two guards were also having a… gentleman discussion.

"Bernie… we need to talk."

"Can it wait, Jasper? We are on duty now."

"No it can't wait! You have been pushing me aside man, and that hurts."

"Look, how am I supposed to act when your mother calls me to know if I intend to marry you? How did she even get my number?"

"She… went through my phone… but the thing is…"

"So how did she know that we were in a relationship? I thought we were going to go slow."

"And we are, but I just told my parents! I don't keep that kind of secrets from them!"

"Well couldn't you have just… I don't know… tell her later?"

"Why are you so mad? Are you embarrassed of me? Is that it Bernie? Are you embarrassed?"

"That has nothing to do with the issue…"

"Then what is it?"

"Look, I was just caught by surprise by your mom, and the fact that she has no sense of tact because honestly, who says stuff like 'hiding the sausage'?"

"Wait she said WHAT?"

"So right now I feel uncomfortable. I mean that was your mom, I don't want to know how your dad is going to react… but… I am not mad at you."

"Really?"

"No. In fact, let's grab a cup of coffee after we are done here."

THRUST

Jasper could only stare in ever growing horror as Bernie chest made de acquaintance of a flying spear. For a second, Bernie himself looked down in shock, before falling over blood dripping from his mouth.

Jasper soon joined him as Kunemon fell from above and bit into his neck, both lovers dispersing into data at the same time.

"…" Aria was still staring at the place where the two had died. "Cute couple. Alright guys, the exit is right over there, let's go!"

As they rushed, Aria opened the comn. "Wall, this is Cave, we are ready to roll."

********With Delfim*********

Delfim smirked at hearing this. "Sky, have they spotted us yet?"

"Negative Wall! They don't know you are there yet."

"They will now!" He brought his knife out, and with a few jerks of hand he cut the rope, making the gate open up slowly. He turned his back to it as his partner landed on his side. "It's show time!"

******With Sergey******

Sergey watched from the forest with a grin as the gate opened. "Charge now!"

"You heard the man!" called Ryudamon. "Time for payback!"

The group quickly rushed towards the opening gate, entering as soon as there was enough space for them. Sergey immediately rushed near Delfim, who was preparing another arrow.

"How are we doing?" asked Sergey.

"They have yet to figure out what is going on!" explained Delfim. "We must go now, before they have time to regroup!"

"How is Aria doing?"

"She just called in, they are ready to lay the smack down from the other side." He shot another arrow at one of the grunts patrolling a street, getting him in the head.

Sergey turned when he heard someone scream as another grunt charged at him. He whipped the club across the man's face, making him fall on his back and disperse into data. "This is surprisingly morbid." Admitted Sergey. "Don't they have any guns?"

Suddenly gun fire was heard, forcing the group to split and hide behind walls. "No, but their partners do!" pointed Delfim towards an incoming group of Commandramons.

"GUYS, THIS IS SKY, THEY HAVE FOUND YOU! THEY HAVE STARTED TO RELEASE DIGIMON AND ARE REGROUPING AS WE SPEAK!" the voice of TV was heard through the comns.

"Rena, Laurelene, from above go go go!" ordered Sergey.

Rena and Laurelene nodded and climbed up the walls. Delfim took time to distract the enemies, peeking only long enough to fire an arrow or two into the enemy, which he noted wasn't taking as much damage. "Looks like our weapons aren't as effective against digimon!" yelled Delfim.

"Well, I guess we should have expected that!" commented Sergey. "Ryudamon, flank them! You guys know these streets!"

"Got it!" yelled Ryudamon. "B team left, A team right!"

At this point both Laurelene and Rena reached the top overlooking the incoming group of Commandramons. Taking their chance they jumped high into the air, crossing their arms as the sky was filled with shards of white and purple.

"DIAMOND/OBSIDIAN STORM!" yelled both foxes as they made death rain upon the startled group.

"Iaijin!" yelled Ryudamon as he fired a katana towards the closest enemy, making the other digimons attack from the side and trap the panicked group in the middle.

"Charge!" yelled Aria as she ran spear first into another guy, making him disperse into data.

The attack on the rear had been easy enough so far. Most guys were running for the gate so they were really surprised when someone attack their backs. She mostly caught guys running to help the front and very few were actually turning towards her.

But the enemy was catching on, as the ones turning to face her were growing in number, despite how many had been shocked, sliced or speared to death.

"Kunemon, we have to press forward and clear a path towards the cave for Sergey!" yelled Aria.

"That might be tough, Aria!" said Kunemon who crawled as fast as he could. "Look out, Comandramons!"

Aria had to duck as a pray of bullets was fired towards her. "YORUMON, CLEAN UP THE STREET!"

"On it! SLICE AND DICE!" yelled Yorumon as he came like an hawk from above into the group and started to tear it apart.

"Kunemon, fire in spurts, hit them quickly!" ordered Aria.

The four Kunemon send several spurts of electricity, trying to keep a constant fire by firing at different times, showering the front of the assault as much as they could. Yorumon flew up and started to fire small burst of blue fire at any Comandramon he could find.

"CAVE, THIS IS SKY, WATCH OUT THEY ARE GOING TO CHARGE AT YOU!"

"How many?" asked Aria.

"TOO MANY!"

"Cave, this is Wall, me and Laurelene are moving to intercept them, rally with us and let's give them hell!"

"No, clean a path for Frontal, I can handle these." Said Aria.

******With Delfim*****

"Damn." Cursed Delfim. "Laurelene, move ahead and help Aria."

"But…"

"I said go!" yelled Delfim. "I'll be fine!"

Laurelene nodded before leaping onto a rooftop and vanishing. Meanwhile Delfim started to shot arrow after arrow coming from behind cover to fire repeatedly.

"Delfim, what are you doing?" asked Sergey, seeing his friend exposed.

"Creating a distraction!" yelled Delfim as he ducked to the side before once again coming out. "Push them into the side roads! Force them into tight spaces where they will be nothing but sitting ducks!"

"Delfim, you can't ask that!" yelled Sergey, "We don't have enough digimons to do that!"

"Then you better move while we can still pull it off!" yelled Delfim. "Remember, headless effect, now go!"

Sergey watched as Strabimon and the others charged their best attacks to break the mass of enemies apart. Even Ryudamon had grabbed his sword and was slicing up a storm with bullets flying around him. He then looked up at his partner in the rooftops, nodded and rushed admits the chaos, with Rena following from above.

*****With Sergey*****

It was a damn near miracle that he managed to push himself past the slaughter and right into the cave. An even bigger one that both he and Rena, who landed beside him, were relatively unharmed. What he didn't expect to find was what looked like an underground science lab: everywhere around him there were cables of all colors, all surrounding a bright blue sphere, roughly the size of a house, hovering above ground.

"Well well well, you caused quite a fuss young man." He heard a dry amused voice and looked up, on a platform above him was none other than the feared leader that he saw in the tapes and now that he saw her close, he had to admit: she was scary as fuck.

She stood tall and proud, with her jacket hanging on her shoulder as she wore her arms outside it's sleeves. A military dark camouflage jacket, over a black top and camouflage pants, finished with dark boots. She had a straight hat tipped to the left side of her face, which was covered by a strand of long golden hair.

She looked like she was in her forties, with a strong build, her muscles bulging even through the fabric of her clothes. She had a cigarette in her mouth, lit but left dangling as if it was a piece of decoration. Her cold blue right eye, the only one uncovered, looked at him with a mischievous glint

"Such a shame, that I had to be proven right by such a crude and disorganized riot. Even if you don't succeed, you will still cause enough damage that I will have to clean up afterwards." She whined as if talking about a chore. "And I had just gotten these morons to tidy things up so nicely."

The platform slowly came down to Sergey's level, where he could finally see a few things: one, she was not alone, a large canine digimon stood by her side, it's white fluffy body ruffled by the growls emitting from it; second, there were a pair of monitors: one which showed random bits of code he could not understand… and a second one, which was filled with different camera footages from all around the village.

"So you rang the alarm." Accused Sergey.

"OH OH OH OH OH!" laughed the woman obnoxiously. "Well, did you really think I would trust these imbeciles to actually do their jobs?" She then frowned. "They are barely qualified to serve as guards, so mediocre they aren't allowed to wield guns! And every time I try to make a decision to make this place safer, they do nothing but complain! So pathetic…"

She then sighed. "Pathetic as they may be, you are still making a huge mess. I guess I got no choice… bad boys like you… need big women like me… to punish their misbehaving selves…"

With this the dog rushed, faster than both he and Rena expected, jumping on top of the fox who fell back rather violently. Sergey quickly pulled out his digivice to scan the new appearance.

 _Labramon, the loyal Dog digimon, rookie level vaccine type. Labramon will do anything his or her partner wants no matter how tough or demeaning it is. It's "Retriever Bark" is powerful enough to create distortions in the air._

Rena held the gaping maw away from her with both hands while she kicked him in the belly with both her feet to push him away, making him fall violently onto his back. Labramon did not stay like that for long as he rolled to a standing position before yelling "RETRIEVER BARK!" and released a powerful roar-like bark that hit Rena like a train.

"RENA!" yelled Sergey as he saw her flying against a wall from the attack.

"OH OH OH OH OH OH! I just love dealing with little kids like you, so overconfident, so filled with spirit, determination!" she sing-sang. "And then, you are faced with the towering wall that is the power of my Labramon!"

*******With Aria*******

Aria was hit on the side and fell clutching her bruised ribs. She could feel the pain rushing through her entire body as a cold chill while the group of grunts surrounded her only to be sliced in half by Yorumon's claws.

"ARIA!" yelled Yorumon in concern.

"It's just a bruise!" whispered Aria. "Keep pushing. We have to last long enough for Sergey to win!"

"ARIA! THEY ARE TOO MANY!" yelled a Kunemon before he was shot repeatedly, turning into an orb of data.

"Dammit!" Cursed Aria as she stood up to see a new group of Comandramons forming a line. "YORUMON!"

"ON IT!" Yorumon dived into the group and slashed through them in a hurry, causing the line to fall. However two of them turned in time and fired away at the small digimon who cried in pain.

"YORUMON!" yelled Aria in panic as she saw him fly into a wall and hide in a hole in pain. "No… FALL BACK! WE NEED TO FALL BACK!"

"But if we fall back now…" started one of the remaining Kunemons.

"Yorumon just went down and we don't have what it takes." Yelled Aria as she ran back, a new group of Commandramon's joining the remaining ones from last assault. "Fall back near the cave, we have more cover there and if needed we will bail…"

"But what about the plan?" asked Kunemon.

"OBSIDIAN STORM!" a voice rang out as a storm of dark shards fell on the unsuspecting digimons, while the majority fell the rest looked up to search for their new target but had no time as Yorumon fired "" from inside the hole directly at their backs, killing the few remaining.

"Laurelene?" asked Aria surprised as the fox landed near her. "What are you doing here? Where is Delfim?"

"He told me to get here." Answered Laurelene while Yorumon flew and landed on her shoulders. "Glad I got here in time, you look like you need a paw.

Aria smiled. "Push forward, we just got a bit of extra muscle, let's use it!"

********Delfim*******

"PRESS ON!" yelled Delfim as he shot another guy in the head. He turned behind and ducked under a fist only to bring out another arrow, stab the offending enemy with it, and fire it at another incoming enemy.

"YEAH!" yelled Ryudamon as he shot another katana only to grab it and charge at the enemy with it in hand. In one swipe he killed two grunts before turning and stabbing another one that was coming from the side. He ran for cover as Comandramons started to shot him, but bot before he threw the blade at them, killing another.

"Sky? Where is Sergey? Any news?" asked Delfim through comn.

"NOT YET, BUT MORE DIGIMONS HAVE BEEN UNLEASHED. 7 OUT OF 20 CAGES ARE OPENED!"

"Why are they not opening all of them?" asked Delfim as he ducked for cover. "Doesn't make sense, why keep some in reserve?"

"Maybe they are not properly trained?" asked Ryudamon. "Or maybe they are empty, just because they have them, doesn't mean they are full!"

"Sky, check the remaining cages and report back, we need to know how many enemies we are dealing with!"

"YES SIR!"

Delfim peeked out of hiding and felt the side of his head explode in pain. He crouched down behind a wall gripping his head only to feel it wet. He brought his hand forward only to see it covered in blood.

"What the hell is that?" asked Ryudamon, freaked out.

"This… is the proof I'm still alive." Yelled Delfim as he got up, ignoring the dizziness as he gripped the wall. "COME ON FUCKERS, YOU HAVEN'T KILLED ME YET!"

********Sergey*******

"Rena watch out!" yelled Sergey as he saw her jumping back to avoid the stab-like-bites that Labramon wanted to inflict on her. He turned to the woman, who seemed to be amused at the fight, before he grabbed the club and rushing at her.

AS he went for a swing to her head she stepped back and watched the club fly in front of her. He brought it back for a backhand, only for her to grab his wrist in an iron grip. "What a primitive weapon. Is this what is causing all this chaos? Sticks and stones?"

She then pulled him forward and kneed him in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. She placed her heel in his shoulder and pushed him back. "Sit down, little boy, and behave. If you do, I just might keep you once I clean up your mess."

Rena had no time to worry about her partner. Using the wall for momentum she tried to jump at Labramon with "Power Paw" only for him to step to the side and grip her wrist painfully with his jaw. With a single movement, he sent her crashing back first into the ground.

"Kids like you dream big." Continued the woman as she walked to the monitor. "You think you can rule the world with crude little plans drawn on a napkin you found in the cocktail bar. You have no idea of the rules, the stakes, or the hardships necessary to make such crude dreams true, or the sacrifices."

Sergey got up, griping his stomach defiantly. "We knew we would have losses, but we aren't done yet."

"Oh but you are." Said the woman. "Do you know why we use mainly Comandramons here?" She turned to face him. "Their military like mentality and the fact that they naturally wield weapons make them perfect to follow orders. Do you know, however, what is the best tactic of war?"

Sergey looked confused as he saw walk to a panel near the screen. Nearby, Rena rolled away from a downward paw and was able to uppercut Labramon with an uppercut, only for him to let himself roll back into a standing position again and rush after her. However the woman ignored those and pressed a single button on the panel.

"Lure your enemy in…" started her with a sick smile as on the screen, every single cage had just opened. "And crush them with overwhelming numbers."

********Delfim*******

Delfim had just shot his last arrow and so threw the bow away in favor of grabbing his knife. He then looked in confusion as the enemy in general retreated. "Ryudamon, where is the enemy going?"

Ryudamon looked just as confused as he did. "Huh? Was that all? I could swear there were more of them."

"GUYS! GUUUUYYYYS!" TV's voice caming blaring through the comn. "Commandramons, lots of them, they are coming towards you!"

"How many?" asked Delfim, worried.

"Well, each cage had, as far as I saw, 25 of them." Started TV while looking incredulous. "And just about 15 cages opened up so…"

"That's a fuckload of them." Finished Delfim. "… Ryudamon, let's pull back and meet Aria, we need to regroup and come with a new plan."

Ryudamon nodded as the small group of remaining fighters, which now only meant Strabimon, Dracmon and Kokabuterimon, retreated back.

*********Aria*******

"What did you just said?" yelled Aria.

"Commandramons, hundreds of them, coming at you!"

"This is too much, how do we deal with that?" asked Aria, shocked.

"ARIA!" yelled Delfim, as he ran for cover near her. "We need a new plan, now!"

"Is that blood?" asked Laurelene, concerned.

Delfim and his group looked worse to wear. They were all scuffed, but while the digimons hid their wounds with fur and armor, Delfim had a bleeding gash right next to his eyebrow, bleeding down his face.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" yelled Delfim before he looked at the tunnels. "Could we ambush them there?"

"Bad idea, zero visibility and we don't know if they booby-trapped the caves." Said Aria.

"But didn't we come from there?" asked Yorumon.

"The enemy has proven that they are more resourceful than we first assumed." Said Aria. "They were able to fool us with their numbers. What elese could they have up their sleeves? And what about Sergey?"

Delfim considered it all before he spoke "TV get to Sergey, see what is going on and if you can help him."

"WHAT? WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO?"

"Don't worry about us." Said Delfim as he looked at one of the spears on the ground, pulling it out. "We aren't dead yet. Break the doors of this houses down and hide inside, let's ambush them!"

"That is risky." Spoke Aria. "But we got nothing else right now."

"It's all up to Sergey." Spoke Delfim. "Either he kills the bitch or we die, whatever comes first will decide this battle."

******Sergey******

Sergey watched in despair as he saw the last remainings of the rebellion join together and spread throughout the houses while the mass of Commandramons came at them slowly but surely.

"Resilient bunch, I'll give them that." Spoke the woman with a smirk. "If I didn't have to kill them, I would ask that you guys joined under my command. The things I could pull with a bunch of misfits like you guys."

Sergey lunged at her again only for her to slap his hand to the side and jab his stomach. Then she turned on her feet while grabbing his armed arm, back against his chest, and judo threw him just like his partner had done with Rena not too long ago.

Thus was the image TV found when he entered the cave. How the woman did not notice him flying around was anyone's guess, but he was there, and he watched as not only Sergey was being thrown around like a doll, but Rena was having trouble.

"DIAMOND STORM!" yelled Renamon as she jumped up and fired crystals at the hound, who just released a "RETRIEVER BARK!" breaking the crystals like they were nothing.

"Oh no!" whispered TV, hands flying to his head in panic. "This enemy is too strong for Sergey, there is no way he can defeat her! On top of that, if he can't beat her, than the plan will fail! What do I do, what do I do, what do I… hey wait a minute…"

*****With Delfim and Aria*****

They were inside one of the houses, barricading the windows and doors as they could while preparing for the inevitable attack.

Aria was breathing heavily as she looked through a small crack at the incoming enemy. Yorumon laid on her shoulder tense and ready. Delfim was holding himself against a wall, grabbing his head in pain. Laurelene was trying to help him, but he just pushed her away. "No Laurelene, focus on the enemy!"

The window near them exploded sending shreds of wood flying around only to disperse into data. Everyone hit the ground as the shots keep ringing in their ears.

"There too many!" yelled Aria. "They will bring the house down just by shooting it!"

Ryudamon was the one to answer. "We either get up a room or…"

"Guys…" called Delfim. "There is something different about this Commandramons."

He was looking through a small crack on the floor towards the group even as they fired just above his head.

"What? What is it?" asked Aria.

"They… they got collars!" said Delfim. "Like those electric collars for bad dogs."

"What does that mean?" asked Ryudamon.

"Means they are being forced to fight." Said Aria. "But that doesn't really help us."

"Maybe not, but this does: They decided to forgo the bullets." Continued Delfim looking back at them. "They are gona bring the house down!"

********With TV********

He was staring at the screen where the mass of Commandramon's was showed in detail. The most interesting aspect though where the collars that adorned each member. A collar with what looked like a flashing chip. "Is that how she keeps control of them? Maybe it's connected to a machine around here… but there are machines everywhere…"

The woman laughed as she walked towards Sergey, who tried to grab the club only for her to step with her heel in his arm, getting a grunt of pain from the boy. Labramon tackled Rena to the ground, mouth salivating at the prospect of killing her.

"Oh well, the bigger the better right?" asked Guidemon to himself as he turned to the panel beneath the screen and flew at it while yelling "GERONIMO!"

"What the?" asked the woman as she turned to look incredulous as TV flew himself screen first into her panel, breaking it in two in one hit. "NOOO; what are you doing?"

"Hugh mommy I don't want to be a broadcast specialist!" spoke TV with swirls in his screen.

"GET HIM YOU IDIOT!" yelled the woman, getting Labramon to turn and run at the dizzy Digimon.

"GYAH!" yelled TV in fright, flying up and grabbing onto the wires on the ceiling. Labramon, seeing that he couldn't reach his target, fired several "RETRIEVER BARK"s, all of them missing as the frantic digimon kept either running away or pulling the cables off the ceiling to defend himself.

Needless to say, they were taking quite a beating.

"NO! STOP IT, YOU WILL RUIN THE SYSTEM!" yelled the woman in fear.

*******With Delfim and Aria*******

The battle was dreadful. Basically keeping Commandramons outside the houses like a zombie movie was not much of a plan but was the best the group could do. Worst is that despite their best efforts, the enemy kept breaking their weapons and getting more and more aggressive, clawing the walls and charging at the door.

Delfim was using his pocket knife to stab any claw or mouth that tried to get in. Aria was at this point using the broken remains of a spear as a makeshift club. Yorumon was flashing form one wall to another clawing at any introdur while Laurelene was punching the offenders. Ryudamon was using his swords while the rest were in the middle of the room, too exhausted to fight.

There was a small click like sould, followed by another, and another… soon several sounds like those were heard before there was silence. No gunshots, no claws, no bites… Just the unsteady beating of every heart in that house.

"… what happened?" asked Yorumon.

"Why don't you sneak a peek and find out?" asked Delfim.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Guys, not now!" whispered Aria and without another word she went to the window. One look had her gasping. "Guys?"

"Huh?" asked Delfim as he came over.

"I… I think we won!"

Outside, every Commandramon was rubbing their necks in relief as the collars laid on the ground. Some were shedding tears, others were outright laughing and hugging each other.

"He did it!" breathed out Delfim. "That motherfucker did it! Now I'll just kick his ass for taking so long."

*******With TV******

TV was shivering in a corner as Labramon kept creeping towards him. The woman sneered at the cowering digimon. "A Guidemon? All this, because of a worthless digimon? Are you kidding me?" She then face palmed, dragging her hand down her face in exasperation. "Labramon, finish this… this… GNAH!"

Labramon growled and jumped at TV, who shrieked and raised his arms in a pitiful defense.

"Diamond Storm!"

The rain of shards hit Labramon's back, making it roar in fury. As it turned to attack the recovered threat, he was hit with a "Power Paw" coming from above as Rena landed right next to him.

"WHAT?" yelled the woman in shock before she felt the back of her head flare in excrutiating pain that knocked her out.

"Yeah!" gasped Sergey, loosely grabbing the club. "That's what you get… for underestimating… us!"

Rena went for a quick uppercut and finished with a "Power Paw" to the stomach, making the canine fall near his mistress.

"Bad dog, back to the kennel with you." Taunted Rena with a smirk.

"RENA! SERGEY!" yelled TV, his screen filled with images of tears.

Labramon growled, his pride screaming for him to get even. However, he decided to bite into his mistress clothes and pull out a small device.

"What is that?" asked Rena.

"Get back!" yelled Sergey. "It could be a…"

Labramon pressed the device and a blinding light filled the area, blinding the three. When the light was gone, nothing remained of Labramon… or his partner.

"Bomb?" finished Sergey lamely. "Or a teleporter I guess? Well, at least she is gone."

"YOU GUYS ARE ALRIGHT!" yelled TV as he flew into hugging both trainer and digimon.

"TV, GET OFF ME DAMMIT!"

"I DON'T WANA!"

"Give him a discount, he practically saved our lives." Said Rena with a smirk.

"Hugh, don't remind me." Grunted Sergey. "But… I guess I own you a…" Sergey gulped down the vile coming to his throat at what he was about to say. "…thanks…"

Guidemon's screen shined brightly at that, not letting go of them.

"GAH LET GO OF ME ALREADY TV!" "GYAHHH, NO NOT THE SCREEN, NOT THE SCREEN!"

*****Unknown*****

"We lost the nursery?" asked a voice with curiosity.

"Yes sir, according to the report, a small rebellion led by three kids broke down the defenses and managed to make Ivana retreat."

"That is no small feat. Even with the restrictions of the Nursery, Ivana is quite talented."

"So… what shall we do sir?"

"… nothing for now. The nursery had outlived it's use and was merely giving us more dispensable troops. Too much upkeep for something so useless. No… let them savor this victory, thinking they have won. They might not get another victory so soon."

 **End**

 **Sergey:** Well here are the news: we have a website!

 **Delfim:** This website will hold this story, have some info on the characters, have unique art from both Aria and anyone who wants to contribute and a way to contact us.

 **Aria:** So hop onto cobradormecida dot wix dot com slash digicyberchaos for more info


End file.
